The Time Travel
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Haruno Sakura yang meregang nyawa, mendapat tawaran dari Kyuubi kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya yang telah membiarkan Naruto mati karena luka yang dideritanya. NaruSaku. Sequel from I Failed You. Semi Canon. Alternate Reality. OOC for Sakura. RnR?
1. Kembali Ke Masa Lalu

**The Time Travel**

Naruto belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** Rated T. Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort. Sequel from _I Failed You_. Semi Canon. Alternate Reality.

**Pairing: **Naruto dan Sakura.

**Based on the song** "In Heaven by JYJ"

* * *

><p><strong>Hampir setahun hilang dari FFN, akhirnya memutuskan kembali lagi :D. Gomenasai sebelumnya *bungkuk2*.<strong>

**Ini **_**fic**_** perdana untuk mengawali lembaran baru. Untuk fanfic **_**I Failed You**_** bisa dilihat di **_**blog**_** saya yang ada di **_**profile**_**. **_**Fic-fic **_**lama saya juga ada di sana. Untuk **_**oneshot **_**nggak akan saya publish balik di sini. Tapi untuk **_**multiple**_**-**_**shot**_** yang belum selesai, akan saya **_**publish**_** lagi.**

**Oke, selamat membaca **

_**Summary**_**: Haruno Sakura yang meregang nyawa, mendapat tawaran dari Kyuubi kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya yang telah membiarkan Naruto mati karena luka yang dideritanya. Kyuubi merasa punya hutang budi pada Naruto yang telah menjadi **_**host**_**-nya selama hampir 20 tahun. Ia pun membawa Sakura ke zaman Perang Dunia **_**Shinobi**_** Keempat. Mencari tahu penyebab Naruto memiliki luka dalam yang serius yang sampai membuatnya mati. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Kembali Ke Masa Lalu**

**.**

**.**

_**Haruno Sakura…**_

Berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang. Sendiri ia tak peduli. Hanya semilir angin sejuk menemani dirinya yang sepi.

Berdiri di depan sebuah pusara megah. Yang bersemayam pahlawan istimewa di dalamnya. Pahlawan yang tidak tergantikan. Hari ini sudah hampir dua tahun lamanya dia pergi keharibaan Tuhan. Namanya…

"Naruto… Apa kabar? Sudah dua tahun lamanya, tapi rasanya hari kepergianmu itu baru kemarin."

Uzumaki Naruto…siapa yang tidak kenal _shinobi_ yang satu itu?

"Dan sampai sekarang aku masih hidup dalam masa lalu. Jangan menertawakan aku; aku tahu kau bahagia di sana…" Seulas senyum tersungging dari bibirnya yang tak semerah dulu. Membiru bak diterjang badai bersalju.

Naruto pasti sudah berbahagia di sana. Bahagia karena beban itu telah hilang dari pundaknya. Penderitaan itu telah sirna, dan perasaan itu juga telah tersampaikan…

"Akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya. Benar-benar sangat sakit, meski berapa kali aku berusaha menstabilkan tubuhku dengan mengkonsumsi berbagai ramuan. Kau mengembannya selama hampir dua puluh tahun, sedangkan aku yang belum dua tahun saja sudah kewalahan. Aku memang payah," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum getir.

Sakit itu… Beban itu… Dan kutukan itu… Akhirnya bisa dikecap olehnya juga.

Raga yang semakin layu, dan jiwa yang ingin segera bebas ke nirwana merasakan damai. Namun ia menahan kesemuanya itu dengan sekuat tenaga untuk hari ini. Hari yang sangat ia tunggu kedatangannya sejak lama. Yang hanya terjadi setahun sekali.

"Dan kau juga pasti mengetahuinya; hari ini usiamu genap 22 tahun…"

Karena hari ini adalah hari yang spesial. Alasan itu yang membuat Sakura ingin merayakannya sendiri. Meski di tanah lapang sunyi lagi menyeramkan. Ditemani angin yang semakin lama semakin menyengat kulit jangat. Hari ini tepat setahun sepuluh bulan orang yang dicintainya itu pergi keharibaan Tuhan.

Dan Sakura berdiri di depan pusara mewah yang terpahat simbol Negara _Hi_ di atasnya. Yang paling besar, dan memiliki tempat sendiri di area makam pahlawan Konoha. Karena dia memang pahlawan yang sangat dicintai oleh desanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Baka_." Masih dengan senyuman yang sama. Namun sekarang ditambah dengan airmata yang mengalir pada pipinya yang pucat.

Sakura pun meletakkan sejumlah bunga krisan di atas pusara Naruto. "Aku ingin segera berjumpa…"

Gelap menerjang. Lemah tubuhnya mencapai titik puncak. Tak lama Sakura pun roboh ke tanah.

_**Dan bunga itu pun semakin layu…**_

_**Time skip **_**esok harinya di rumah sakit Konoha.**

Tuut… Tuut... Tuut…

"Tsunade-_sama_! Coba Anda perhatikan ke sini."

"Ada apa, Shizune? Kepanikanmu membuatku jadi tak nyaman hati."

"Ma-Maafkan saya, Tsunade-_sama_. Tapi coba Anda lihat. Detak jantung Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai melemah."

"A-Apa? Padahal kemarin stabil."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Tsunade-_sama_? Kita keluarkan saja Kyuubi dari tubuhnya?"

"Itu sama saja, Shizune. Sakura akan mati jika Kyuubi dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya sekarang. Bagaimanapun dia bukan keturunan langsung klan Uzumaki."

"Jadi, kita tak punya pilihan lain?"

Senju Tsunade, Hokage Kelima Konohagakure. Kemarin ia memenangkan lotre yang ia ikuti. Dan ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi ia tetap takut menghadapinya. Berkali-kali ditinggalkan orang terdekat memang menyakitkan bukan? Mereka semua…mati di umur yang begitu belia.

Kemudian ia perhatikan gadis itu, salah satu muridnya yang paling hebat. Penerus perjuangannya. Terbaring lemah di atas kasur, dengan berbagai macam alat bantu untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Dengan sekujur tubuh yang memerah terkelupas seperti terbakar api.

Tsunade tahu apa yang akan terjadi, namun ia berusaha keras untuk mengulur takdir waktu yang ia mengerti telah ditetapkan. Apakah ia harus rela?

"Sakura… Kau bisa mendengarkan aku? Jika Naruto masih hidup, ia pasti sangat terpukul melihat keadaanmu seperti ini. Mengapa kau begitu nekat?" bisiknya. "Jangan-jangan kau…ingin bertemu sesegera mungkin dengannya?"

_**Sebuah tawaran…**_

Dalam kekosongan itu, Sakura terdampar di tempat lain. Tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Karena selama ini ia tak sudi bertemu dengan makhluk yang kini sedang bersemayam di perutnya.

"_**Jadi kau Haruno Sakura teman se-tim Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu menjadi host-ku? Baru sekarang kau menemuiku…"**_

"Kau sendiri yang memanggilku. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ketus. Ia berdiri di depan penjara yang di dalamnya tersegel si siluman paling angkuh sedunia, Kyuubi.

"_**Kau berani sekali menjadi host-ku yang sekarang. Padahal itu hanya akan membuatmu mati. Fufufufu"**_

Tiba-tiba Sakura jadi naik pitam. "Diam kau, Siluman! Aku begini karena aku ingin merasakan menjadi Naruto." Kemudian volume suaranya turun. "Aku ingin merasakan penderitaannya dulu," bisiknya.

"_**Hahaha. Manis sekali. Lalu apa kau sudah merasakannya, hm? Apa semua ini membuatmu puas? Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu saja."**_

"Bedebah! Aku tak peduli aku akan mati. Yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto."

_**Kyuubi makin tertawa geli. "Romantis sekali. Padahal seingatku, dulu kau mana peduli padanya. Yang dipikiranmu hanya ada Uchiha, Uchiha, dan Uchiha."**_

"Diam! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang kami." Mendengarnya Sakura merasa ditampar berkali-kali. Siluman itu seperti tahu akan semuanya. "Memang benar aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang orang yang aku cinta…sudah mati..."

"_**Terlambat menyadari, eh? Sayang sekali. Hahaha."**_

"Tertawalah sesukamu, Kyuubi! Aku tak peduli."

"_**Hahahaha. Kau sangat temperamental. Aku sungguh heran mengapa Naruto bisa mencintaimu. Karena satu tubuh dengannya, kadang aku merasakan segala yang Naruto rasakan. Kalau kau tahu, kau terlalu banyak membuatnya menderita…" **_Siluman yang satu ini memang paling bisa membuat frustasi orang.

Tapi Sakura jadi menangis. Meski ia ingin menampiknya; menurutnya, kata-kata Kyuubi tak sepenuhnya salah. Ia mengakui di dalam hati bahwa hal itu benar adanya. Hatinya tak mampu berdusta. "Di-Diam…"

"_**Hahaha. Dasar bodoh! Tapi aku kasihan juga melihat Naruto yang mati di umur yang cukup muda. Lebih muda dibandingkan dengan host-hostku terdahulu. Bagaimanapun aku telah lama berbagi tubuh dengannya."**_

Sakura mencium hawa baik yang berhembus dari dalam penjara itu. Ia pun menyeka airmatanya. "Ma-Maksudmu?"

"_**Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarkanmu lagi ke masa lalu. Untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahanmu."**_

Masih adakah harapan itu? "B-Benarkah?"

"_**Hm, ya. Tapi aku tak menjamin kau akan hidup panjang di sini. Jiwamu akan lama berada di masa lalu. Kematianmu akan berjalan lebih cep—"**_

"Sudah kubilang aku tak peduli dengan semua itu! Apa kau bisa mengantarkan aku ke masa lalu sekarang?"

"_**Kau ini tak sabaran, ya. Tapi kuperingatkan; kau tidak tahu bahwa kau kembali ke masa lalu. Yang kau sadari, kejadian-kejadian itu seperti pernah terjadi di hidupmu sebelumnya. Kau harus memperbaikinya…"**_

Sakura pun menyeka airmatanya. "Tidak apa-apa, asalkan aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto."

"_**Huh, baiklah. Aku akan membawamu ke masa Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Pesanku, kau harus tahu di mana kesalahanmu. Asal kau tahu saja, luka yang dideritanya bukan karena aku. Naruto dan gurumu salah mendiagnosa. Sekarang pergilah."**_

Sakura sempat berpikir, tidak mungkin gurunya bisa salah diagnosa. Tapi, sepertinya Kyuubi dapat dipercaya. Maka dari itu ia tidak lagi banyak bertanya

Kemudian cahaya putih terpancar. Perjalanan meniti waktu lalu pun akan dimulai…

Bersambung…

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, ini buat pemanasan jadi sangat pendek. Makasih sudah mau baca ^^. Silakan mengisi komentar di <strong>_**review **_**:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Time Travel**

Naruto belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Rated T. Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort. Sequel from _I Failed You_. Semi Canon. Alternate Reality.

**Pairing: **Naruto dan Sakura.

**Based on the song** "In Heaven by JYJ"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, makasih banyak buat para pembaca, yang udah favoritin dan alert, dan juga para reviewers. <strong>_**Thanks a lot**_** :D.**

**Untuk review login udah saya balas ya. Untuk review non-login:**

**Haru Glory : Thanks sudah review ^^. Ah, ya maaf ya dunia nyata saya sedang dalam masa keras hehehe ^^a. Maksudnya Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki? Sudah saya publish ulang kok. Tunggu update-nya ya, mau update ini dulu hehehe.**

**Jielly N.S : Thanks sudah review ^^. Wah, makasih udah baca fic I Failed You :D. Sip, ini udah di update hehehe.**

**Bakar: Thanks udah review ^^. Ini lanjutannya **

**Oke, selamat membaca ^^**

_**Summary**_** : Haruno Sakura yang meregang nyawa, mendapat tawaran dari Kyuubi kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya yang telah membiarkan Naruto mati karena luka yang dideritanya. Kyuubi merasa punya hutang budi pada Naruto yang telah menjadi **_**host**_**-nya selama hampir 20 tahun. Ia pun membawa Sakura ke zaman Perang Dunia **_**Shinobi**_** Keempat. Mencari tahu penyebab Naruto memiliki luka dalam yang serius yang sampai membuatnya mati. **

**.**

**.**

Putih…itu kabut. Yang menyelimuti dalam ruang kelabu. Dan sosok yang kasat mata; serba kekuningan—warna matahari pucat…ia meminta izin untuk pergi.

"_Sakura-chan…aku akan pergi…"_

Untuk sementara atau selamanya?

"_Jangan pergi!"_

Karena ada yang tidak rela…

"_Jangan khawatir, aku akan kembali pada—"_

Dia paling takut dengan penderitaan bernama kehilangan.

"_Bohong! Bohong!"_

Maka merah jambu berlari mengajar sosok warna matahari pucat—lelaki yang kian lama kian menjauhi direksinya.

"_Aku tidak berbohong, Sakura-chan. Kau tahu kan betapa dalamnya cintaku padamu?"_

Dan ia pun mencari cara agar lelaki itu tidak pergi.

"_Kalau begitu buktikan kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu…"_

"_Aku juga—_"

Belum sempat membalasnya, lelaki itu menghilang dimakan api…seraya memberikan senyuman terakhir.

"_Naruto!"_

**.**

**.**

**The Time Travel**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto!" Lengkingan Sakura menggema di dinding-dinding putih yang mengitarinya. "Aduh, lenganku!" Ia meringis seraya menggerayangi lengannya yang baru ia sadari terlilit perban. Ia pun mengedarkan mata zamrudnya ke seluruh ruangan, dan langsung menyadari di mana ia kini.

"Di sini lagi?" Sakura membuka-tutup telapak tangannya yang terasa kaku, memperhatikannya dengan hati yang membeku. "_Shisou _pasti menyelamatkanku lagi, padahal membiarkan aku mati akan lebih mudah baginya."

_Karena aku ingin segera menyusulnya…_

"Tempat ini membosankan, lebih baik aku pulang." Tanpa ragu ia melepaskan jeratan jarum yang berada di nadinya, kemudian menyembuhkan bekas lukanya dengan _shousen no jutsu_. "Aku jadi benci rumah sakit." Ia pun keluar dari sana dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

Sakura terus berjalan menyusuri jalan utama Konohagakure yang begitu ramai; banyak orang terluka yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar sana—seperti habis masa perang, namun ia tidak menyadari hiruk-pikuk itu di depan matanya karena ia terus menatap ke tanah di bawah. Tak peduli keluar dengan baju rumah sakit lusuh yang entah berapa hari menempel di kulitnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah sebelum gurunya tahu lagi-lagi ia keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa izin.

Dunia kini hanya delusi bagi Sakura. Ya, sejak kematian orang yang paling dikasihinya ia beranggapan bahwa ini adalah delusi, mimpi dalam mimpi. Ia terkungkung di dalamnya dan mencari berbagai cara untuk keluar. Hidup segan, mati adalah tujuannya sekarang.

_Karena_ _mati adalah jalan yang terbaik._

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura tak ragu untuk masuk, meski debu bertebaran mengelilinginya. Menempel di mana-mana seperti sudah ditinggal sangat mata seperti mayat hidup—layu lagi tak berpendar—ia berjalan mengunci pintu. Kemudian duduk di meja makan di dapurnya yang menghadap lurus ke jendela. Sakura berdiri dan melenggang pergi menuju ke jendela untuk membuka daunnya, membiarkan semilir angin segar masuk ke dalam, setelahnya ia kembali lagi ke posisi semula.

Selama sepuluh menit ia berada di posisi yang sama, menatap ke arah luar jendela yang diselimuti sebaran pelita lembayung.

_Warna dirinya_.

"Mudahnya menemukanmu, Naruto. Kau ada di mana-mana ya," lirih Sakura tersenyum getir. Dengan gerakan payah, ia memandangi sekujur tubuhnya yang nyaris diperban. "Aku ingin mandi, tapi sepertinya belum bisa ya." Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum berujar kembali. "Lebih baik aku membereskan rumahku ini, lama-lama jadi sesak."

TOK! TOK!

_Kunoichi_ medis itu seketika menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar ketukan dari pintu depan. Kedua alisnya terangkat penuh rasa heran. "Siapa, ya? Kok ada yang tahu aku sudah kembali ke rumah? Apa ada yang mengikutiku?"

TOK! TOK!

TOK! TOK!

Sebenarnya Sakura enggan membukakan pintu, namun suara ketukan itu berisik sekali, ia yang tadinya selemah daun musim gugur kini mendadak berubah menjadi banteng yang mulai naik pitam ketika melihat kain merah berkibar di depannya. "Grr…tidak menyerah juga, ya. Akan aku berikan pelajaran!" serunya seraya berjalan menuju pintu depan; menggulungi kedua baju lengannya hingga ke bahu. Ia lantas membuka pintu secara kasar. "Di sini tidak ada orang!"

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_! Sudah kuduga kau berada di sini!"

"Hah?" mata serupa warna hutan Sakura membelalak. Nafasnya pun terhenti sepuluh detik, bibir tipisnya membentuk lingkaran, ia membatu bak patung; menatap tak percaya seseorang yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu pun kembali berputar bak kaset usang di memorinya.

"_K-Kau ta-tahu, Sa-Sakur-ra…k-kau a-adalah wa-wanita y-yang p-paling…c-cantik d-di du-dunia ini…te-terima k-kasih…s-sudah ma-mau m-menemaniku ma-malam-malam b-begini…" _

Masih diingatnya wajah pias dengan mulut yang berlumuran darah itu, terbaring lemah di atas kasur bersamanya.

Dan juga…nafas tersengal-sengal yang berjuang untuk hidup.

"_A-Aku c-cint-ta k-kamu, S-Sakur-ra-chan…"_

Layar EKG yang memampangkan satu garis hijau dibarengi dengan satu jenis suara monoton. Ratapan laranya saat itu kembali menghampiri daun telinga…

"_Aku juga…aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."_

Dan sekarang, suara melengking itu… Cengiran selebar bibir kuda itu… Mata biru langit itu… dan wajah lugu itu…

"A-Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_? Mengapa menatapku seperti itu, kau seperti melihat hantu saja."

"KYAAA!" Sakura kaget, kaget setengah mampus, emosinya pun naik sepuluh level, ia lampiaskan amarahnya dengan membanting pintu sekuat tenaga sampai tertutup.

"WADAU!" Naruto pun memegangi hidungnya yang seketika memerah. "Kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?!" teriaknya seraya menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Mustahil, ini mustahil! Apa aku sudah jadi gila?" Sakura mondar-mandir di ruang tamu rumahnya. Keringat dingin mengucur tanpa ada halangan di pelipisnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut merah jambunya sampai bentuknya sudah tak keruan. "Naruto… Naruto sudah mati—"

"Haah, aku masuk saja ya, Sakura-_chan_. Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mengizinkanku masuk."

Sakura lantas berhenti di tengah ruang tamunya saat melihat Naruto melintasinya; matanya mengikuti langkah kaki si ninja hiperaktif itu—yang kini berhenti di dekat meja makan.

Dilihatnya Naruto memandanginya dengan dahi mengerut. "Heh, tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_, aku tidak akan memberitahukan _baa_-_chan_ kalau kau kabur dari rumah sakit." Ia lantas tersenyum.

Dengan raut panik, Sakura menuju ke kalender yang berada tidak jauh di ruang makan. Melihat dengan saksama bulan apa sekarang. "A-April?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, ia kemudian melenggangkan kakinya sampai berdiri di samping _kunoichi _medis itu. "Sekarang sudah bulan Mei, Sakura-_chan_." Merobek sehelai kalender yang menunjukkan deretan tanggal di bulan April.

"Eh?" 'Bukankah seharusnya sekarang Oktober?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Tadi aku menjengukmu di rumah sakit, dan kau tidak ada di kamar. Lalu aku melihatmu dari kejauhan, walaupun samar-samar, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengejarmu. Dan aku senang instingku tidak salah mengatakan agar terus mengikutimu." Naruto malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mata Sakura tak bisa beralih dari sosok yang mengenakan kaos hijau dan celana jingga itu. Sekarang tubuhnya mulai tergegar-gegar… "Jadi yang kemarin itu hanya mimpi? Hanya mimpi?" bisiknya.

Naruto mengeluarkan semua isi kantong plastik yang dibawanya. "Nah! Aku membawakan _dango_ kesukaanmu, Sakura-_chan_. Kau pasti belum makan, kan? Kita makan sama-sama, yuk!" Ia lantas kembali menatap Sakura. "Eh, kok diam saja?" tanya Naruto seraya melebarkan matanya, wajah lugunya ia keluarkan secara maksimal.

Tanpa disadari, Sakura membawa kedua telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah. Dengan sigap ia memeluk Naruto yang berada dua meter di depannya. "Syukurlah! Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi!"

"Waa!" Naruto yang kaget, sampai tidak sempat menyiapkan diri menghadapi pelukan erat Sakura—yang datang tiba-tiba itu. Kalau tidak ada meja di belakangnya, sudah pasti mereka akan tersungkur ke lantai. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya penuh rasa heran.

"Aku kira…aku kira kau sudah…mati!" jawab Sakura yang terisak-isak di dada Naruto, membuat bagian depan bajunya basah.

"Eh?" seketika itu jua Naruto menunjukkan reaksi terperangah di wajahnya, tapi itu tidak diketahui oleh Sakura. Sejenak kemudian ekspresi itu pun berubah ceria kembali. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Sakura—berulang-ulang. "Jangan berbicara menyeramkan seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage, tahu."

Sakura mendongak; menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan rasa kejut. "K-Kau belum menjadi Hokage?"

"Kau kok jadi ngelindur begini? Untuk sekarang itu belum pasti, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi _baa_-_chan _sudah memberikanku promosi, dan aku harus melewati beberapa tahap tes. Para dewan petinggi Konoha mempertimbangkanku karena berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Madara."

"Ja-Jadi…"

Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan rengkuhan Sakura di tubuhnya, ia lantas berkata, "Ya, kita berhasil menang, Sakura-_chan_. Madara telah mati. Dan tugas kita sekarang membangun Konoha agar bisa bangkit seperti dulu kala. Beberapa bangunan telah didirikan dalam waktu singkat, salah satunya rumah sakit Konoha. Berterima kasihlah pada Yamato-_taichou_, hehehe."

Ya, Sakura menarik kesimpulan rupanya kemarin ia sedang bermimpi buruk, mimpi buruk yang lama sekali…buktinya sekarang ia berada di masa Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Tapi sungguh ia jadi bingung sendiri, ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya sampai harus berada di rumah sakit.

Seraya membuka bungkus dango, Naruto berujar, "Apa lukamu masih sakit, Sakura-_chan_? Aku panik setengah mati ketika kau melindungiku dari serangan api Madara. Sekujur tubuhmu nyaris hangus terbakar kalau-kalau _baa_-_chan_ tidak langsung mengobatimu pada saat itu juga. Ia sampai berubah menjadi wujud aslinya—si nenek-nenek keriput karena kehabisan chakra."

_Ternyata seperti itu…_

"Oh ya, kau juga pasti belum tahu… Sasuke sekarang berada di rumah sakit Konoha."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan kembali bergelayar di pikiran Sakura…

"_Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku paham; aku terlambat mengatakannya padamu. Aku dulu terlalu bernafsu ingin membalaskan dendamku pada Itachi-nii, sampai-sampai aku berani mengorbankan segala yang berharga bagiku. Aku dulu menyia-nyiakan persahabatanku dengan Naruto. Aku juga menyia-nyiakan dirimu…"_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Aku ingin kau sudi membuka hatimu lagi untukku…," ucapnya sembari meremas lembut tangan Sakura._

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menepati janjiku padamu, Sakura-_chan_!"

Perasaan dingin tiba-tiba menggelungi seluruh tubuh Sakura ketika mendengar kata 'janji'. Ia pun memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak goyah, ia menapakkan tangannya ke meja sebagai penyanggah. Dengan gejolak yang bergelora di dadanya ia berusaha bertahan. Ia lalu tersenyum, senyuman pelipur lara…yang tersimpan kebahagiaan abadi.

"Terima kasih…terima kasih telah berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke-_kun_ untuk kembali, Naruto. Aku berutang banyak kepadamu," ujarnya kemudian; kembali membawa Naruto ke dalam dekapannya.

Naruto mematung bak arca. Ia sudah bisa memprediksi bahwa reaksi Sakura akan seperti ini. Pelukan lalu dibalas dengan pelukan, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku. Sudah sepantasnya aku meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa Konoha adalah rumahnya. Tanah kelahirannya. Tempat baginya untuk pulang." Ia menatap ke luar jendela seraya menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu sekali lagi, apa kau bersedia membantuku?"

"Minta tolong apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau mau mengantarku?"

Dalam diri Naruto ada perasaan ingin berontak, tapi terhadap Sakura…apa yang ia sanggup lakukan untuk menolaknya? "Baiklah, sepertinya Sasuke juga membutuhkan perawatanmu," tukasnya dengan senyuman manis yang bersembunyi getir di dalamnya.

'Akhirnya…akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_…aku sangat merindukannya,' ujar Sakura dalam hati; mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan di depannya. Wajahnya mengukir bahagia. Bahagia itu adalah dia yang ditunggu akhirnya pulang jua. Bahagia itu karena sekelebat bayangan mimpi menunjukkan padanya bahwa Sasuke melamarnya. Namun yang Sakura heran mengapa di alam mimpi itu ia menolak cinta pertamanya itu?

_"Jangan sampai jatuh di lubang yang sama, Haruno Sakura."_

Sakura yang sedang menatap ke bawah seketika menatap lurus ke depan ketika mendengar suara geraman asing berbisik kepadanya. "Siapa?" lirihnya dengan paras layaknya orang yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara iblis.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Naruto berdiri di daun pintu kamar Sasuke, merasa akan mengganggu apabila ia ikut berada di dalam. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menghembuskan nafas hangat berkali-kali, sebagai tanda bahwa ia lega akhirnya beban itu tanggal juga dari bahunya. Sudah terlalu lama ia menanggungnya, walaupun dikatakan bersama-sama, namun ia selalu merasa hanya ia sendiri, tak ada yang pantas berbagi beban itu dengannya.

Melihat dua orang sahabatnya bersukacita, menumpahkan emosi yang menguap ke udara, sampai Naruto bisa merasakan desiran kebahagiaan itu di kulit jangatnya juga.

Yang ia sangat syukuri, akhirnya senyuman itu telah kembali ke tempat semula… Klan yang berharga itu telah kembali ke tanah leluhurnya...

Apa lagi yang terasa kurang dari pertemuan yang diharapkan selama hampir 4 tahun lamanya?

Sayangnya kebahagiaan itu adalah milik Sakura seorang, tidak ia bagi kepada seseorang yang bersandar di daun pintu ini.

"Sudah kuduga aku bisa menyelamatkan dua nyawa sekaligus, kubayar sangat mahal lho," ujarnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sesuatu yang hangat seketika mengalir ke bawah hidung Naruto. Ia langsung membalikkan diri, menyeka sesuatu yang hangat itu sebelum menggapai bibirnya.

Sesuatu yang hangat itu berwarna merah. Merah yang menunjukkan dia darah…

"Ah, sial. Mengapa harus di saat seperti ini." Naruto merasakan kepalanya mulai perih ibarat ditusuk-tusuk dengan seribu paku. "Aku harus mengunjungi _baa_-_chan_ sebelum terlambat." Ia lalu melirik ke dalam sebentar, dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang menyuapkan irisan buah tomat ke mulut Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku tak perlu meminta izin dulu." Ia pun memakai _jikuukan no jutsu _agar cepat sampai di tempat Tsunade; ia tahu betul di mana Hokage Kelima itu berada sekarang.

Dan di sana, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata berwarna ungu berpadu putih salju yang memperhatikan semua peristiwa itu.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"_Baa-chan._"

"Na-Naruto k-kau sekarat…" Tsunade memperhatikan hasil tes darah di tangannya dengan paras lara, hingga tangannya tergegar-gegar.

"Haa…h, tak perlu menangis,_ Baa-chan_. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu, menggunakan kekuatan Kyuubi adalah risiko yang tinggi. Aku nekat menggunakan kekuatannya bukan karena aku tidak tahu apa akibatnya. Aku hanya ingin melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Lagipula kematian itu—"

"_Sialan kau, Naruto! Kau menjadikanku tumbal!" _teriak suara lain yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"_Diam dulu kau monster jelek! Aku lagi ada urusan_,_" _jawab Naruto dalam hatinya.

"_Baka_! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Lukamu pasti bisa disembuhkan!" balas Tsunade dengan nada tidak rela. Sebagai ninja medis ia memang sering berhadapan dengan kematian. Ia juga sudah tiga kali mengalami hal yang memilukan tentang kematian, yaitu kehilangan Nawaki, Dan, dan Jiraiya. Tapi sepertinya yang ini akan lebih menyakitkan…

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kenyataannya…pertahanan tubuhku semakin lama semakin menurun. Aku sudah merasakan gejalanya, _Baa-chan_."

"Beberapa organ vitalmu rusak Naruto, dari jantung, paru-paru, hati, bahkan ginjal. Aku tidak mengerti; seharusnya dengan kemampuan Klan Uzumaki yang mengalir dalam dirimu efek kekuatan Kyuubi bisa nol sama sekali. Ada yang harus aku selidiki. Apa yang Madara lakukan sampai kau memakai kekuatan Kyuubi dalam jumlah besar? Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Kau selalu saja sembrono!" seru Tsunade yang di kedua pipinya mengalir air mata yang sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk ditahannya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melaksanakan tugasku sebagai Hokage sampai akhir hayatku," ujar Naruto setenang air yang mengalir. Seperti biasa ia selalu percaya diri, padahal keputusan belum turun dari Dewan Petinggi Konoha.

"Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Naruto mengusap-usap belakang lehernya. "Yah, bagaimana, _Baa_-_chan_. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhku menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa," jawabnya santai.

Tsunade menyeka air matanya yang kadung keluar dan terlihat berpikir, ia lantas kembali menatap Naruto yang masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur rumah sakit. "Aku menemukan _chakra _Kyuubi yang mengalir kuat di tubuhmu, apakah diagnosisku benar adanya?"

"Aku meyakini diagnosismu, _Baa-chan_. Karena kau adalah ninja medis terbaik di seluruh jagad raya."

"_Grr…itu aku lakukan untuk menyembuhkan lukamu bocah sialan! Kau membuatnya seolah-olah ini salahku!" _teriak suara yang tak asing bagi Naruto itu.

"_Diam, Kyuubi!"_

"_Gaki_…," bisik Tsunade; berusaha menerima kenyataan yang berada di depannya. Mengapa orang-orang yang berharga baginya pergi dulu keharibaan Tuhan? Padahal ia sudah cukup tua, mengapa tidak ia saja? Mengapa yang muda yang harus mendahuluinya?

Dilihatnya Naruto yang menatap ke ubin. "Maafkan aku, _Baa-chan_. Mungkin aku tidak bisa lama-lama menjadi Hokage."

"Kau tidak mengatakannya pada timmu? Mereka berhak tahu."

Kini Naruto berdiri seraya mengenakan baju atasnya kembali. "Aku tidak mau memberi tahu mereka. Kakashi-_sensei_ sedang berbahagia dengan Yugao-_nee_, sedangkan Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke juga—aku tidak mau mengganggu kebahagiaan mereka dengan keadaanku ini."

"Kau selalu saja sok kuat, _Gaki_!"

"Ahahaha, aku memang kuat kok."

Rasa-rasanya Tsunade ingin meninju Naruto sampai terpental ke ujung dunia. Mengapa bocah ini selalu bersikap positif? Padahal ia sudah diprediksi akan mati diumur yang masih belia. "Berhenti bersikap seperti ini adalah masalah sepele!"

"Yah, apa boleh buat, _Baa-chan_. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengambil pusing Hehehe." Cengiran itu berubah menjadi senyuman getir. "Tapi kalau boleh jujur…"

"…"

"Aku juga masih ingin menikmati indahnya diberi kehidupan yang lama…"

"_Ga-Gaki_…"

"Lalu soal Kyuubi, aku meminta tolong padamu, _Baa-chan_."

Mata coklat Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanya. "Kau ingin aku mencari _jinchuuriki_ yang lain?"

"Sebenarnya aku berharap, akulah_ jinchuuriki_ terakhir yang Konoha miliki. Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau aku mati jiwa Kyuubi akan tetap hidup bersarang di perutku. Dan itu berbahaya jika tidak ada yang bisa mengontrolnya…"

"Aku akan mengusahakannya untukmu…" Tampaknya ini akan menjadi tugas yang berat.

"Terima kasih,_ Baa-chan_. Maaf selama ini selalu merepotkanmu…"

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, _Gaki_. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri." Mengutarakan kalimat ini rasa-rasanya membuat Tsunade ingin menangis semalaman.

Senyuman tulus mengembang di bibir Naruto. Berjalan ia dengan perlahan untuk memberikan Tsunade hangat rengkuhannya. "_Gomen ne, Baa-chan…,_" bisiknya.

Tsunade membalasnya dengan pelukan yang lebih rapat. Agar ia tidak tenggelam terlalu dalam di palung duka nestapa. Ia ingin memberi tahu bahwa calon Hokage Keenam ini tidak menghadapi takdirnya sendirian. "Jangan menyerah dulu, Naruto…jangan menyerah," lirihnya terisak-isak seraya membelai kepala Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah; mengatupkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Ia jadi rindu mendiang ibunya.

Dan sepasang mata berwarna ungu berpadu putih salju yang mengikuti Naruto itu—yang bersembunyi di balik dinding—bergegas pergi dari sana. Tak sanggup memperhatikan adegan yang baginya tak masuk akal ini. Ia tak terima…tak rela jika harus berpisah secepat itu dengan seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya. "Naruto-_kun_…"

** Bersambung…**

* * *

><p><strong> Oke, sekian dulu untuk chapter ini. Oh ya, saya baru <strong>_**publish **_**oneshot NaruSaku terbaru. Kalau ada yang mau baca silakan kunjungi **_**profile **_**saya ^^. Sekadar kabar, saya juga ada rencana masuk ke fandom Fullmetal Alchemist, ditunggu saja ya nanti **_**fic-**_**nya hehehe.**

** Silakan buat yang mau komentar :D, kalo ada typo, kesalahan eyd, bilang saja ya, saya juga masih belajar soalnya ^^.**


	3. Aku Menyerah

**The Time Travel**

Naruto belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Rated T. Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort. Sequel from _I Failed You_. Semi Canon. Alternate Reality**

**Pairing: **Naruto dan Sakura.

**Based on the song** "In Heaven by JYJ"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, makasih banyak buat para pembaca, yang udah favoritin dan alert, dan juga para reviewers. Thanks a lot :D. Buat review non-login saya balas di bawah ya<strong>

**Oke, selamat membaca ^^**

**Summary : Haruno Sakura yang meregang nyawa, mendapat tawaran dari Kyuubi kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya yang telah membiarkan Naruto mati karena luka yang dideritanya. Kyuubi merasa punya hutang budi pada Naruto yang telah menjadi host-nya selama hampir 20 tahun. Ia pun membawa Sakura ke zaman Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Mencari tahu penyebab Naruto memiliki luka dalam yang serius yang sampai membuatnya mati. **

**.**

**.**

**The Time Travel**

**Chapter 3**

**Aku Menyerah**

**.**

**.**

_As of right now, I can't say anything_

_The miracle of you- it all seems like a fantasy_

_The last image of you seems to be locked only in my memories_

_I wonder if you are watching me from somewhere_

_Even if I regret, it's too late- I can't see you anymore_

_The tears of the shadows of my memories are watching over that place_

**(JYJ – In Heaven)**

**.**

"Dihabiskan ya tomatnya, Sasuke-_kun_." Pagi itu, Sakura kembali menjenguk Sasuke. Ia datang setelah lima menit jam besuk dibuka. Tiga hari ini hal itu yang ia lakukan tanpa absen, menemani Sasuke sampai jam besuk berakhir.

"Tomatnya segar, terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura menyulam senyum, hanya sebentar, lalu lekuk bibirnya kembali membentuk garis datar. Dalam hal ini, tentunya ia sangat senang Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha, telah kembali pada dirinya. Namun entah mengapa ia merasakan kehampaan yang cukup lapang.

"Hei, Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Lamunan Sakura pun seketika buyar. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Naruto di mana ya? Aku jarang melihatnya."

Mata Sakura pun membelalak.

Tiba-tiba jendela kamar inap Sasuke terbuka dan angin yang lumayan kencang masuk tanpa permisi.

"_Kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama kan, Sakura?"_

"Eh?" Sakura cukup terkejut. _Suara itu lagi._

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Sejak kemarin aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Entahlah, sepertinya ia sibuk mengikuti rapat dengan Petinggi Konoha. Dia kandidat calon Hokage selanjutnya." Sakura lalu berjalan menuju jendela, dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Begitu ya? Akhirnya apa yang ia cita-citakan tercapai juga," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

Sakura pun ikut tersenyum. Namun itu adalah senyuman yang jauh dari keikhlasan. Ada sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya. Akhirnya kehampaannya itu terjawab sudah. _Aku merindukan Naruto. Apa perlu aku mencarinya? Atau ia akan datang sendiri kemari?_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Tidak ada yang lebih mengasyikkan, kecuali menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menari di sekitar Monumen Hokage. Naruto sudah menyukai tempat ini sedari dulu, sejak ia masih kecil. Ia berdiri di bawah kepala ayahnya, memandangi pahatan wajah yang selalu ia banggakan itu. Yang tiba-tiba sangat dirindukannya.

Naruto lalu menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tangannya yang sedang menggenggam sebuah sapu tangan. Sapu tangan milik Sakura yang tak sengaja ia kotori dengan darahnya. "Ah, aku malah tambah mengotorinya," lirihnya. Barusan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah lagi, meski sedikit tapi noda darah di sapu tangan itu susah hilang. Ia tadi sudah mencoba mencucinya di keran air umum.

Sapu tangan itu digunakan Sakura untuk menutupi luka Naruto pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat sedang berlangsung. Naruto agak tak nyaman hati, ia tahu betul sapu tangan itu cukup berharga buat Sakura.

"_Ini sapu tangan buatan ibumu, kan, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Tim Medis kehabisan perban, dan telapak tanganmu lukanya lumayan dalam. Kalau tidak segera ditutup, nanti darahnya mengucur terus."_

"_Tapi kau sendiri tahu aku bisa cepat sembuh—"_

"_Kalau diobati lukanya akan semakin cepat tertutup, Naruto," potong Sakura cepat-cepat. _

Lantas matanya kembali tertuju pada pahatan wajah Hokage Keempat. "Sepertinya aku akan segera menyusulmu, _Tou-chan_. Nanti aku ingin sambutan yang meriah," ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pohon yang ada di belakangnya bergerak tidak wajar, ia pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Siapa. ya? Tidak usah sembunyi begitu jika memang ada perlu denganku."

Lantas sosok yang bersembunyi di balik batang pohon sunyi itu pun menampaki diri.

Melihatnya Naruto pun tersenyum seramah mungkin. "Hai, Hinata. Lama tak berjumpa ya."

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..." Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Ken-napa ada di-di sini?"

"Harusnya kan aku yang bertanya begitu?" tanya Naruto yang tersenyum lebar.

"Bukannya sa-saat ini sehar-rusnya kau berk-kumpul bersa-sama dengan Sasuke-_kun_ da-dan Sakura-_san_?"

"Mereka berdua butuh waktu untuk...mengeratkan hubungan yang dulu renggang." Naruto kembali menatap hamparan hijau yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ta-Tapi kau s-seharusnya j-juga..."

"Hinata...sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku?"

Hinata menjadi tak berkutik; ia tak menyangka Naruto bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Ia pun mememutuskan mendekat perlahan. Dengan suara tergegar ia berkata, "K-Kau...sekarat, kan, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto terdiam, melihat Hinata sejenak. Lalu pandangannya kembali pada warna hijau itu. "Ah ya, kau memiliki byakugan, jadi kau bisa menyadarinya ya?"

"Naruto-_kun_...a-aku..."

Naruto lantas berbalik ke arah Hinata. "Kau bisa menjaga rahasia, kan? Tolong jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa, Hinata. Aku mohon..."

"Jadi memang tidak banyak yang tahu?" Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

"Ya, hanya _Baa_-_chan _dan kau…"

"Lantas k-kenapa tidak me-memberi tahu Sasuke-_kun _dan Sakura-_san_?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

Naruto kembali membalikkan badan. "Itu…hanya akan mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Sakura-_chan _sudah lama sekali menginginkannya."

Hinata mematung, memandangi punggung yang terlihat kekar di luar, tapi siapa sangka di dalamnya punggung itu sudah tak berdaya. Ia bisa tersungkur kapan saja. "Kau…sangat mencintai Sakura-_san_, Naruto-_kun_…," lirihnya seraya memandangi tanah.

"Huh?" Naruto mendongak ke arah pewaris Klan Hyuuga itu.

"Kalau k-kau mencintainya, mengapa k-kau menyerah? Kau t-tidak pernah m-menyerah terhadap apapun!"

"Hinata…hal ini tidak semudah yang kau kira." Pandangan Naruto pada Hinata kini mengosong.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Suara Hinata bergetar.

"Kenapa? Sebelum aku menjawab…kenapa kau menyerah padaku?" Kini Naruto yang malah balik bertanya.

"Eh?" Membuat Hinata jadi terkejut.

"Aku belum menjawab perasaanmu langsung, tapi setelah perang berakhir kau malah mengatakan…"

"_Jangan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya, Naruto-kun."_

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud, Hinata. Tapi boleh aku tahu mengapa kau menyerah padaku? Padahal bisa saja kan saat ini aku mengatakan akan menerima perasaanmu? Lalu kita akan bahagia sampai aku…mati."

Ada jeda kesunyian. Lidah pun bagai melilit sendiri sehingga sulit melontarkan sepatah kata pun. Sekarang mereka malah melempar teka-teki satu sama lain. Jujur memang menentramkan hati karena tidak ada yang harus disembunyikan. Maka dari itu, Hinata akan jujur pada saat ini juga. Hanya saja ia juga ingin orang yang di hadapannya sekarang berkata jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah bersamaku akan membuatmu bahagia?"

Mata Naruto melebar. Tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sepertinya akan sulit ia jawab. Hinata itu begitu baik… Terlalu baik untuk dirinya.

"Tanpa _byakugan_ pun aku bisa melihatnya, Naruto-_kun_. Mata biru itu selalu bercahaya setiap ia berada di samping gadis yang ia dambakan sedari kecil." Tanpa Hinata sadari air mata mengalir di pipinya yang seputih kapas, tapi ia dapat berbicara dengan lancar. Menandakan tak ada lagi gelisah yang bersarang di hatinya. Semuanya akan ia enyahkan saat ini juga. "Lalu aku tahu tak ada harapan lagi untukku ketika aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri…kau menggunakan jurus terlarang untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke-_kun_."

Mata Naruto tambah melebar. _Hinata melihatnya…kupikir di sana tidak ada yang melihat karena hampir semua shinobi terluka parah_.

"Kau sengaja membuat _kekkai_ angin yang berputar agar semua orang yang di sekitar sana tidak melihat. Tapi aku melihatnya, Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata terdiam sejenak, matanya lurus tajam ke arah mata Naruto. "Kau begitu panik. Berpikir setengah mati bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Sasuke-_kun _yang meregang nyawa. Karena ninja medis tidak ada yang berada di sana. Sementara jika kau membawa Sasuke-_kun _ ke tenda mereka, kau takut akan terlambat, dan Sasuke-_kun _akhirnya mati. Lalu kau berkata…"

Naruto menunduk dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya.

"_Kalau kau mati, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Sakura-chan, aku tidak bisa menyatakan bahwa aku mencintainya."_

Perlahan Naruto membuka mata dan dirinya mendekat ke arah Hinata selangkah demi selangkah.

"Tapi kau malah diam seribu bahasa. Bermaksud menyembunyikan perasaanmu sebenarnya pada Sakura-_san_ sampai kau tertidur di liang lahat sekali pun. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Naruto-_kun_… tidak bisa…"

Kemudian Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya naik-turun tak beraturan. Tubuhnya tergegar-gegar. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Aku tidak bisa terima jika kau tidak bahagia, Naruto-_kun_!"

Tanpa ragu Naruto lekas mendekap tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Sstt… Hinata, tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja… Aku berjanji aku akan bahagia," bisiknya sembari membelai rambut panjang Hinata.

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto dengan dekapan yang lebih erat. Sekali saja ia ingin merasakannya.

_Apakah tidak terlambat untuk merasakan kebahagiaan yang didambakan?_

"Terima kasih, Hinata," bisik Naruto lagi. Karena hari ini ia akan melakukan perubahan besar di dalam hidupnya. Dan ia tidak akan melewatkannya.

Hari ini ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Titik.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus sarapan dengan bubur ini. Aku suapi ya?"

"Boleh saja," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura lalu menyiapkan bubur panas yang hanya dilengkapi dengan sedikit garam karena Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima semua makanan di lambungnya.

Sakura kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sasuke, dan mengaduk buburnya. Ia menggunakan sendok untuk mengambil bubur itu sedikit demi sedikit, lalu meniupkannya agar dirasa agak hangat. Perlahan ia mengarahkan sendok tersebut ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Lidahnya masih belum bisa merasakan apa-apa, tapi setidaknya dengan ini ia tidak akan merasa lapar.

"Sakura…"

"Hm?" Sakura tetap fokus pada bubur yang ada di tangannya. Ia hendak mengarahkan sendok itu ke arah Sasuke, tetapi tangannya di tahan oleh tangan keturunan Klan Uchiha terakhir itu. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya terheran-heran.

Mata hitam yang biasa dingin dan sulit untuk diterka itu menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Banyak yang bisa diartikan dari mata itu kalau Sakura boleh menerka. Permohonan maaf dan sebuah harapan…

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupku saat ini."

"Ma-Maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Entah mengapa Sakura jadi tersipu-sipu sendiri. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, dan meletakkan mangkuk dan sendok berisi bubur itu ke meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur.

Sakura kembali membalikkan badannya ke arah Sasuke, seketika itu pun ia menyadari wajah Sasuke lumayan dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia menelah ludahnya sendiri. Dengan waswas ia menatap lurus ke mata Sasuke, bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di pikiran keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu.

Namun perlahan-lahan wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Pikiran Sakura tidak bisa memutuskan, apakah ia ingin menolak atau tidak, maka ia hanya berdiam diri di tempat. Memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Merelakan Sasuke untuk…

BRAK!

Sasuke dan Sakura nyaris melompat dari dudukannya masing-masing ketika mendengar suara orang yang menabrak dinding.

Terutama Sakura yang langsung membelalakan mata saat ia sadari seseorang yang bersandar lemah di pinggir pintu ruang Sasuke diinap.

Seseorang itu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa berkedip, eskpresi luka di wajahnya tak bisa dipungkiri. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat ia pun menyadari kedua temannya melihatnya dengan wajah penuh kaget.

Untuk meredamkan ketegangan, Naruto akhirnya berdiri tegak, dan berujar, "A-Ahaha! _Gomen_ _ne_, sepertinya a-aku mengganggu kalian." Mengeluarkan tawa palsunya. "L-Lanjutkan saja apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. _Ja_ _ne_!" Secepat kilat Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Naruto!" Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengejarnya hingga ke daun pintu. Ia menengok ke arah Naruto pergi, tapi tidak menemukan si calon Hokage Keenam itu, padahal jalan koridornya lumayan panjang. Ia hampir ingin menyusul Naruto kembali, namun langkahnya terhenti pada saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

Itu…sebuket bunga sakura.

Setelahnya Sakura menyadari bahwa ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Ia harus menemukan Naruto pada saat itu juga.

Sementara itu Sasuke tidak menahan Sakura untuk tidak pergi. Ia hanya memandang datar ke arah pintu.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Kurang ajar kau, Naruto! Sudah kubilang berapa kali agar berhati-hati menggunakan jurus ruang hampamu! Kau selalu membuat kepalaku benjol!" seru Gamakichi yang mengusap kepalanya yang tadi ditimpa tubuh Naruto sebelum ia tersungkur ke tanah.

Rupanya Naruto tadi langsung pergi ke Gunung Myoubokuzan dengan jurus ruang hampanya.

"Hey, bangun, Naruto!" Gamakichi menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto yang tengkurap di lantai. "Kenapa malah tidur—eh?" Matanya tiba-tiba membesar ketika menyadari darah yang cukup banyak membanjiri lantai di bawah Naruto. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri, dan mendapati darah itu keluar dari hidungnya. "_Kami_, apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto?!" Tanpa pikir panjang Gamakichi langsung pergi untuk memanggil Fukasaku dan Shima.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Sasuke! Bangun, Sasuke! _Kuso_!" umpat Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat Sasuke yang sekarat. Kemarin Sakura yang melindunginya dari serangan api Madara, sekarang Sasuke yang meregang nyawa karena bersama-sama dengan dirinya untuk mengalahkan Madara. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Madara lakukan pada Sasuke sehingga langsung membuatnya terkapar sampai seperti ini.

"A-Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, ia memegangi kepalanya. Mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah diajarkan jurus medis oleh Sakura. Sayangnya Sakura tidak pernah melakukan itu. "Sialan!"

Naruto kembali berpikir dan terus berpikir…tak lama ia pun mengingat sesuatu. "Jurus itu…mungkin aku bisa gunakan," lirihnya menatap kosong Sasuke. Sebuah jurus yang pernah ia pelajari dari gulungan rahasia milik ayahnya.

Ia lantas membuat _kekkai_ angin di sekitarnya, berharap tidak ada yang melihat aksinya. "Kalau kau mati, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Sakura-_chan_, aku tidak bisa menyatakan bahwa aku mencintainya."

Naruto pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian berkonsentrasi membentuk beberapa segel tangan. Kemudian ia menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah. Seketika saja terbentuk pola hexagram berwarna ungu tua di atas tanah tersebut, tepat di bawah ia dan Sasuke berada.

"**Grr…Naruto! Apa yang kau ingin lakukan? Aku tahu betul pola itu, jangan macam-macam kau!"**

Naruto mendengar Kyuubi meronta-ronta dalam tubuhnya. "Diam, Kyuubi! Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"**Dasar bodoh! Ini adalah jurus penukar jiwa, apa yang Uchiha itu alami akan kau alami. Kau yang akan mati, dasar bodoh!"**

"Lebih baik begitu dari pada Sasuke yang mati."

"**Dasar egois! Sekali-kali kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Aku muak melihat kau yang mudahnya berkorban demi orang lain, terlebih demi orang yang sudah berkali-kali ingin mencoba membunuhmu!"**

"Kau tidak perlu takut begitu, Kyuubi. Kalau aku mati, kau tidak akan ikut mati kok," jawab Naruto enteng. Ia lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan merapalkan jurusnya.

Pola hexagram itu kemudian bercahaya. Bisa Naruto rasakan tubuhnya menggigil hebat akibat pesona hitam jurus terlarang itu. Polanya kemudian berubah perlahan. Segitiga yang tadinya saling timpa lalu terpisah dengan sisi yang terpisah.

Tubuh Naruto yang tadinya penuh luka-luka menjadi tambah parah saja. Peluh membasahi wajahnya. Giginya bergemeretuk hebat. "Si-Sialan chakraku cepat habis begini." Namun Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ia berhasil mengaktifkan jurus itu sampai selesai.

Lama-kelamaan cahaya ungu tua itu hilang dari sekelilingnya, dan Naruto merasakan tubuhnya remuk-redam. Ia terduduk di tanah memuntahkan darah segar.

"**Sudah kubilang kau yang akan terluka parah, Naruto!" **teriak Kyuubi yang langsung menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Ia begitu geram dengan tindakan tak tanggung-tanggung Naruto, bagaimanapun ia sudah menganggap keberadaan Naruto sebagai tuannya setelah Rikudou Sennin tiada. Tapi memang sulit membujuk seseorang yang pikirannya sudah sekeras batu.

Tapi Naruto malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Setidaknya aku berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke."

"_Ya, setidaknya aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawa dua orang sekaligus."_

Mata biru itu membuka perlahan. Ia baru saja mengenang kejadian tempo lalu di alam mimpinya. Yang ia ingin tahu sekarang apakah ia sudah pergi ke alam baka atau berada di tempat lain yang yang tidak ia ketahui. "I-Ini di mana?"

"Kau sudah baikan, Naruto?"

Dua ekor katak kecil berdiri di sisinya, memperhatikan Naruto dengan air muka cemas.

Mata Naruto masih berputar memandangi sekitar, ia tampak linglung.

"Kau sekarang berada di Myoubokuzan, Naruto. Kau sendiri yang datang ke sini."

Naruto pun akhirnya kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia teringat apa saja yang terjadi sebelum lukanya kambuh. Lalu ia mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit. Ia melihat Sakura dan Sasuke…

Naruto cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya perlahan, menepis semua itu yang menggoreskan luka lebar di hatinya. Ia tidak ingin lagi mengingatnya. Cukup sudah. Sampai di sini saja.

"Aku menyerah."

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto?" tanya Shima.

"Aku menyerah." Naruto menegaskan suaranya.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah menyerah, pernyataan itu sepertinya sudah tidak berlaku lagi untuknya.

Bersambung…

* * *

><p><strong>Dear, Minna, maaf updatenya lama. Saya lagi repot sama laporan buat magang, agak susah ngerjainnya gara-gara jauh dari pembimbing :').<strong>

**Oh ya balesan review non-login.**

**Jielly N.S****: Makasih dah review ^^. Jawabannya ada di chapter ini hehehe.**

**Lala: Makasih dah review ^^. Oke, ini sudah **_**update **_**:D.**

**Melon Lemon: Makasih dah review ^^. Nanti kita lihat ya ending sedih atau ngga, itu tergantung persepsi pembacanya hehehe. Oke, maaf ya baru sempet update ^^v.**

**Devzlee: Makasih dah review ^^. Yo, ini sudah di**_**update **_**:D.**

**Ranti Lubis: Makasih dah review ^^. Oke, ini sudah ada lanjutannya. **

**Sekarang Elven mau ngerjain Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki chapter 9. Doakan semoga bisa update sebelum akhir bulan. **

**Oh ya, Elven mau ucapin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Mohon maaf buat kesalahan yang Elven lakukan, baik disengaja maupun nggak disengaja.**

**Selamat Idul Fitri 1433 H :D**

**Silakan buat yang mau review ^^**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Sayonara

**The Time Travel**

Naruto belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Rated T. Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort. Sequel from _I Failed You_. Semi Canon. Alternate Reality.

**Pairing: **Naruto dan Sakura.

**Based on the song** "In Heaven by JYJ"

**Well, makasih banyak buat para pembaca, yang udah favoritin dan alert, dan juga para reviewers. **_**Thanks a lot**_** :D. Maaf lama banget **_**update**_**-nya. Saya lagi mulai skripsi. Mohon doanya semoga lancar hehehe ^^. **

**Oke, selamat membaca ^^**

**Summary : Haruno Sakura yang meregang nyawa, mendapat tawaran dari Kyuubi kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya yang telah membiarkan Naruto mati karena luka yang dideritanya. Kyuubi merasa punya hutang budi pada Naruto yang telah menjadi host-nya selama hampir 20 tahun. Ia pun membawa Sakura ke zaman Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Mencari tahu penyebab Naruto memiliki luka dalam yang serius yang sampai membuatnya mati.**

**.**

"_Eh? Apa yang kaukatakan, Naruto?" tanya Shima._

"_Aku menyerah." Naruto menegaskan suaranya._

_Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah menyerah, pernyataan itu sepertinya sudah tidak berlaku lagi untuknya._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Sayonara**_

_**.**_

_I can't say those words. _

_I really can't, as much as you were by my side_

_I'm sorry but I can't, everything comes shaking back to me now_

_By waiting a little more, by wandering through my dreams_

_I'm afraid I will close my eyes inside of you_

_(JYJ – In Heaven)_

**.**

_Delapan bulan setelah insiden di rumah sakit…._

"Hei, Naruto."

"Ah, Sakura. Lama tak jumpa."

Dia bukan 'Sakura-_chan_' lagi untuknya, kini dia adalah orang lain bagi Hokage Keenam itu.

Begitu teganya Naruto melupakan Sakura yang selama belasan tahun menjadi sahabat baiknya. Sakura tentu saja ditikam kecewa.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini kau tampaknya sibuk, Naruto. Aku jarang melihatmu," Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia betul-betul tak mengenali lagi sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Belakangan ini aku sibuk melakukan pertemuan dengan Kage-kage dari desa ninja yang lain. Ya, sangat membosankan sih, tapi aku berusaha menikmatinya." Hanya senyuman kecil yang ia berikan pada Sakura, tak ada lagi cengiran konyol khasnya yang biasa ia ulaskan. Tak ada lagi senyuman penuh semangat itu. Ia kini menjadi seonggok daging yang dingin.

Namun Sakura sangat tahu, hanya di penglihatannya saja Naruto bersikap seperti itu; hanya di depan Sakura saja dia begitu…. "Kita sudah punya kesibukan masing-masing, ya?"

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan padaku, Sakura?" tanya Naruto kemudian tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura terang saja terkesiap. Ya, memang ia yang meminta Naruto untuk bertemu di sini. Di sebuah jembatan yang dulu sering mereka jadikan tempat menunggu kedatangan Kakashi-_sensei—_yang selalu saja datang terlambat. Ia meminta Naruto bertemu karena ia ingin meminta sebuah jawaban dari rasa penasarannya yang menggunung.

Kau mengetahuinya? Naruto telah menjauhi Sakura selama hampir delapan bulan lamanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Setelah ini ada rapat dengan dewan petinggi Konoha, tolong dipercepat. Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan padaku?" ucap Naruto datar, tanpa pahatan emosi di wajahnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan matanya memandang ke aliran sungai di bawah jembatan ini. Sungai tersebut begitu tenang tanpa riak-riak yang selalu ganas membawa alirannya cepat ke hulu.

Tapi tidak begitu dengan hati Sakura yang diselimuti gelisah. Betapa ia sangat merindukan cara bicara Naruto yang menggebu-gebu; penuh semangat setiap waktu. Kemanakah ciri khasnya itu sekarang?

"A-aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang kita," lirih Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Kita? Maksudmu?" begitu dingin, begitu kaku Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura jadi bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya siapakah wujud yang sedang berbicara dengannya saat ini. Naruto atau Sasuke-_kun_?

"Kau … kau masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, Naruto?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar juga dari bibir Sakura yang semakin membiru. Tak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca hari ini. Suasananya saja yang membuatnya menggigil begini.

Bisa Sakura lihat sorot mata Naruto sedikit melebar ketika kata-kata itu terlempar dari bibirnya. Hokage Keenam itu memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dibaca. Entah marah, terkejut, atau takut. Tapi ya sudahlah, yang Sakura bisa lakukan hanyalah menunggu jawaban dari Naruto saja, namun ditunggu beberapa detik Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Naruto … kau marah padaku?" sudah cukup! Sakura akan memancing Naruto untuk bicara sekarang.

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu, Sakura?"

Sakura jadi geram; ingin menjitak Naruto tepat di kepala.

Apa Naruto tak menyadarinya? Ia menjauhi Sakura! Ia tak banyak bicara pada murid kesayangan Tsunade itu semenjak diangkat menjadi Hokage. Dan itu sudah berlangsung delapan bulan lamanya! Bayangkan delapan bulan lamanya dia tak berkomunikasi dengan Sakura. Naruto selalu langsung pergi dari pandangan Sakura ketika mereka nyaris bertegur sapa. Maka dari itu mengobrol saja tidak pernah.

Sasuke, Ino, Kakashi-_sensei_, dan anggota _rookie_ 12 yang lain—yang kini telah beranjak dewasa—pun menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto terhadap Sakura.

Dan kini Naruto bertanya 'untuk apa aku marah padamu?'. Sakura sekali lagi jadi tak mengerti. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke-_kun_, ternyata Naruto adalah orang yang lebih sulit ditebak. Dia selalu berhasil menggunakan topengnya untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sakura baru menyadarinya … dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang senang melontarkan senyuman palsu, tapi bahasa tubuhnya; dengan bahasa tubuhnya, Naruto mampu mengelabui semua orang.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, Naruto, aku langsung ke inti permasalahan saja kalau begitu. Aku merasa kau menjauhiku. Aku merasa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai orang yang penting dalam hidupmu lagi. Kau tidak lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan Sakura-_chan_. Kenapa?"

Sakura memanjatkan doa dalam hati, _Aku mohon. Aku mohon jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Naruto._

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Kau pasti tahu, Sakura, tugas sebagai Hokage bukanlah mudah."

"Ta-tapi, Naruto, a-aku merasa kalau kau menghilang dari hidupku. Kau bahkan tidak pernah ikut berkumpul dengan Tim Tujuh semenjak kau menjadi Hokage setahun yang lalu. Apakah kau sesibuk itu? Kakashi-_sensei_, Sasuke-_kun_ selalu menantikan kehadiranmu. Begitu juga dengan aku, Naruto," ucap Sakura yang berusaha bersikap jujur terhadap sosok dingin di depannya ini.

Sakura memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto setelah itu. Bisa ia lihat tampak urat nadinya menegang di sekitar pelipis.

"Kau menantikan diriku, Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan raut yang lagi-lagi sulit dibaca.

Tapi Sakura tidak mempedulikan hal itu; pipinya mulai merona merah. "Tentu saja, Naruto."

"Untuk apa? Aku telah menepati janjiku membawa Sasuke pulang kepadamu. Apa yang kaunantikan dari diriku?"

Sakura kontan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Tak dinyana Hokage Keenam itu bertanya perihal yang cukup mencengangkan.

Akal sehat Sakura pun mulai memainkan perannya. "Na-naruto … a-aku tahu aku sering menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku … aku baru menyadari bahwa kau sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi aku berharap kau bisa memaafkanku," entah mengapa ia jadi tergagap-gagap.

Kau tidak akan menyadari seseorang itu sangat berharga bagimu sampai dia meninggalkanmu. Kata-kata bijak itu, begitu menusuk dalam ke ruang kalbu Sakura. Ia telah terkena karma-Nya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku, Sakura? Aku tak pernah marah padamu. Aku hanya…."

"Ha-hanya apa, Naruto," belum usai Naruto berbicara, Sakura malah memotongnya. _Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia akan menjawab rasa penasaranku._

"Aku hanya ingin memenuhi keinginanmu saja."

Sakura nyaris lunglai ke tanah. Jawaban apa itu? Tidak jelas apa intinya. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Naruto. Keinginanku?" ia benar-benar tidak paham apa yang barusan Naruto uraikan.

Apakah yang Naruto maksud adalah janji seumur hidupnya pada Sakura dulu? Tapi bukankah dia berhasil melakukannya? Seingat Sakura, ia tak pernah meminta hal apa pun padanya setelah itu.

Lantas tiba-tiba, "Aku sudah menyerah; aku sudah merelakanmu untuk Sasuke."

"A-apa?!" teriak Sakura. Lagi-lagi tak menduga jawaban Naruto seperti itu.

Tak ada kepedihan yang Sakura lihat di matanya. Naruto tampak lega mengatakan hal itu. Tapi dari gerak-geriknya Sakura bisa menangkap bahwa masih ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Ketika kau memiliki mimpi. Kau akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mencapai mimpi itu kan, Sakura? Aku … aku memiliki dua mimpi besar dalam hidupku: pertama aku ingin menjadi Hokage, kedua aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Sakura merinding mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Selama ini memang mereka selalu berbagi kisah satu sama lain tentang masalah yang dimiliki. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah sejujur ini menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura tak pernah bisa menebak pikiran sahabat satu timnya itu.

"Namun aku mengerti tak semua mimpi kita dapat kita capai…."

Sakura pun menunduk; tak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

"Ada kalanya kau harus menyerah untuk meraih mimpimu yang lain…."

_Maksudnya dia tidak mencintaiku lagi?_

"Pada akhirnya aku telah menjadi Hokage, karena itu aku hanya fokus di situ saja."

_Kenapa kau menyerah, Naruto? Harusnya kau berusaha lebih keras lagi! _batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Karena aku mengerti, mendapatkan cintamu adalah hal yang mustahil."

"Naruto, aku-aku tahu aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku terhadapmu. Sungguh, aku … aku merindukan segalanya tentangmu, senyummu, tawamu. Dan—"

"Sakura, kesabaranku telah habis dimakan waktu. Aku tidak akan menampiknya; aku mengerti di matamu hanya ada Sasuke seorang. Karena itu aku menyerah…."

_Kesabarannya telah habis? Ataukah aku yang terlalu egois?_ "Naruto, aku dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Kami hanya berteman biasa," volume suara Sakura naik dua tingkat. Entah mengapa ia jadi berdebat seperti ini dengan Naruto, padahal ia ingin menyatukan kembali tali hubungan mereka yang meregang.

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura, Naruto malah tampak bingung. "Kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja, Sakura? Sasuke sudah memberi kesempatan kepadamu. Kau tak seharusnya menyia-nyiakannya."

_Tahu dari mana aku menyerah juga untuk Sasuke-kun? _"Tapi—"

"Kau membenciku, Sakura," ucap Naruto menginterupsi kalimat Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Kau bilang orang yang paling kau benci adalah diriku. Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai orang yang kau benci?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padamu…," Sakura mulai gelagapan. _Kenapa Naruto berkata seperti itu. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padanya. Atau ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ingat?_

"Kauingat saat pertama kali perkenalan Tim Tujuh? Kakashi-_sensei_ menanyakan pada kita apa saja sesuatu yang kita suka dan benci."

Sakura berusaha membuka kembali kotak memorinya pada waktu itu—yang nyaris usang. Matanya langsung membulat; ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap Naruto dengan lara di dada. Ia mengingat peristiwa yang Naruto maksud.

"Kau bilang yang paling kau benci di dunia ini adalah … aku," sambung Naruto sembari tersenyum getir.

Bisa Sakura rasakan suhu di dalam tubuhnya merangkak naik. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. _Kenapa ia membahas hal yang sudah lama terjadi itu? Aku pikir ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya_. "Ja-jadi kau membenciku, Naruto? Naruto saat itu aku tak mengerti apa-apa. Aku tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu padamu!" serunya membela diri.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura. Sudah kubilang tadi aku tidak marah padamu, apalagi membencimu. Membencimu adalah hal tersulit bagiku."

"Naruto…."

Karena Naruto selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng wajahnya. Tak kusangka ia yang Sakura kenal begitu tegar, ternyata….

"Bagaimana juga kau bisa mencintai orang yang tidak kauanggap eksis di depan matamu?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Menatap Naruto dengan perasaan cemas di hati. _Apalagi yang ingin ia katakan? _

"Dulu aku, kau, dan Sasuke selalu bersama-sama … tapi matamu selalu saja tertuju pada Sasuke. Aku seperti selalu berada di belakang punggungmu, walau kenyataannya aku berdiri di samping Sasuke."

"He-hentikan!" Sakura jadi ingin pergi saja dari tempat itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai orang yang selalu menyakitimu? Kau menyerah untuk Sasuke karena dia selalu menyakitimu, kan? Begitu juga dengan aku…."

Sakura serasa ditampar bolak-balik di dua pipi. "Naruto, maaf—"

"Aku telah memaafkanmu sejak lama, Sakura. Semua orang yang menyakitiku … aku telah memaafkan mereka," ucapnya tersenyum paksa.

Sakura pun bergeming, ia jadi menyesal mengapa tadi meminta Naruto untuk berkata jujur. Dan ternyata kejujuran itu memang menyakitkan.

"Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa melupakannya," lanjut Naruto.

Sakura kian menundukkan kepalanya. Termaafkan tapi tidak terlupakan … Sakura mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud. _Aku tak akan memaksanya lagi; dia telah menolakku…._

"Jadi biarkan aku pergi dari hidupmu…."

_Tidak! Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi! Kalau kau memaafkanku kenapa kau ingin menjauh dariku?_ Ingin Sakura katakan kalimat itu padanya. Tapi entah mengapa bibirnya menjadi kelu … ia malah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kemudian Naruto mendekat pada Sakura; menghapus airmatanya, mengangkat dagu perempuan yang dicintainya itu, lalu ia mengecup pelan bibirnya yang membiru.

Dan Sakura tidak bisa menikmati sentuhan bibir Naruto yang hangat karena ia melepas buaiannya begitu cepat. Ada keanehan yang langsung menerpa Sakura. Naruto begitu pucat.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak mau kesakithatian menggerogoti kita lebih lama. Tak ada yang harus di ubah. Kau … adalah malaikat yang membuat hatiku patah, namun untungnya kau adalah malaikat, maka dari itu aku selalu merasa beruntung pernah mencintaimu. "

_Dia memanggilku, 'Sakura-chan'. Dia memanggilku 'Sakura-chan' untuk terakhir kalinya…._

"Karena semuanya telah terjadi … tidak ada yang bisa diubah."

Cahaya kuning kemudian mengeliling mereka. Sakura tak begitu fokus, sehingga tak menyadari jika Naruto telah menghilang ketika cahaya kuning itu lipur dari pandangannya. "Na-naruto!" _Aku menyadari dia telah pergi. Aku menyadari bahwa aku telah kehilangan dirinya yang kucinta…._ Tubuh Sakura lunglai ke tanah, kedua tangannya menyentuh permukaannya yang kasar. _Dia menolakku, dan itu lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan ketika Sasuke menolakku berkali-kali._

Naruto _sunshin_ ke ruangan kerjanya di Menara Hokage. Ia lalu terduduk di kursi kebanggaannya. Nafasnya memburu; tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit muncul di dada kirinya, ia pun mengusapnya. "Harus diakhiri … semuanya harus diakhiri dengan indah."

HOEK!

Dan tiba-tiba darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pun terjungkal ke lantai.

Sementara Sakura masih menunduk di tempat yang sama. Ia sama sekali tak mampu untuk bangkit. Baginya untaian kata manis yang Naruto utarakan itu begitu membuatnya sakit. Membuat sakit jiwa dan raganya. "Ke-kenapa jadinya malah seperti ini?"

Kemudian tanpa Sakura sadari, angin kuat menghantam tubuhnya hingga goyah. Tebaran dedaunan mengitarinya; membuyarkan ia yang sedang meratap. Ia menatap dedaunan itu lekat-lekat, dan matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tak disangka-sangka. Sebuah potongan-potongan acak sebuah peristiwa muncul satu per satu dalam benaknya. Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Darah.

Menara Hokage.

Naruto.

Kemudian pekikan suara yang tak ia kenal membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. _"Selamatkan dia, Sakura. Sekarang!"_

Maka Sakura pun segera mengambil langkah seribu. Pergi dari pijakannya. Kakinya seolah-olah melaju sendiri tanpa diberi perintah, namun ia tak menghentikannya, karena hatinya berkata sama.

Sakura terus berlari dan berlari. Hingga ia tiba di depan Menara Hokage, ia berhenti mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Ia pun lantas memilih melompati setiap atap menara yang bertingkat-tingkat itu untuk mencapai ruang Hokage. Buru-buru ia buka pintu jendelanya, ia pun terhenyak dengan apa yang ia temukan. "Naruto!"

Segera Sakura masuk ke dalam. Ia memekik histeris ketika didapatinya Naruto tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri dengan mulut dipenuhi dengan darah pekat. "A-apa yang terjadi?!" ia pun menjadi panik, dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Saking terkejutnya ia lupa bahwa ia adalah seorang ninja medis.

Sakura pun menghela nafas panjang, meski ia kesulitan untuk membendung tangisannya, ia berusaha untuk tenang. Ia lalu memeriksa keadaan Naruto dengan _shousen no jutsu_. Matanya membulat sebesar telur puyuh ketika menemukan hal yang tak diduganya. "Nafasnya berhenti…."

Bersambung.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, maaf chapternya pendek. Oh ya, chapter ini berasal dari fic saya yang judulnya <strong>_**I Lost You**_**, ceritanya memang terulang di sini. Insya Allah fic ini bakal selesai dua atau tiga chapter lagi, jadi mohon bersabar. Saya sudah menyediakan penggantinya, namun masih belum pasti apa bakal dipublish atau tidak. Kita lihat saja nanti ^^. Maaf juga buat review non-login nggak sempet saya balas ^^v.**

**Oh ya, sekadar kabar, kemarin kan saya ngasih info lagi niat nerbitin novel. Ternyata yang malah terbit duluan kumpulan cerpen saya bareng orang lain hehe ^^a. Alhamdulillah salah satu cerpen saya lolos seleksi lomba cerpen yang diadain Penerbit Diva Press. Nanti saya kasih tahu infonya lagi kalau sudah mau terbit di toko-toko buku ^^. Kalau novel, saya masih harus berjuang agar ada penerbit yang mau menerbitkannya hehe.**

_**Have a nice weekend, Guys.**_

**Tunggu chapter baru Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki ya. Masih belum tahu sih kapan, tapi doakan saja secepatnya ^^. Makasih buat perhatiannya.**

**Silakan untuk **_**review**_**-nya**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Ke Myoubokuzan

**The Time Travel**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Rated T. Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort. Sequel from _I Failed You_. Semi Canon. Alternate Reality.

**Pairing: **Naruto dan Sakura.

**Based on the song** "In Heaven by JYJ"

**Well, makasih banyak buat para pembaca, yang udah favoritin dan alert, dan juga para reviewers. **_**Thanks a lot**_** :D. Maaf lama banget **_**update**_**-nya. Lagi ribet sama skripsi yang dua kali ganti judul, jadi molor deh jadwal lulus saya -_-. Tapi sekarang saya sudah lulus. Tinggal nunggu wisuda \^^/**

**Langsung aja deh, selamat membaca ya ^^**

**Summary : Haruno Sakura yang meregang nyawa, mendapat tawaran dari Kyuubi kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya yang telah membiarkan Naruto mati karena luka yang dideritanya. Kyuubi merasa punya hutang budi pada Naruto yang telah menjadi host-nya selama hampir 20 tahun. Ia pun membawa Sakura ke zaman Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Mencari tahu penyebab Naruto memiliki luka dalam yang serius yang sampai membuatnya mati.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura pun menghela napas panjang, meski ia kesulitan untuk membendung tangisannya, ia berusaha untuk tenang. Ia lalu memeriksa keadaan Naruto dengan shousen no jutsu. Matanya membulat sebesar telur puyuh ketika menemukan hal yang tak diduganya. "Napasnya berhenti…."_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

_**Ke Myoubokuzan**_

**.**

**.**

Dia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang selama dua tahun terakhir menjadi kehidupan keduanya. Di sana serba putih. Dan putih adalah warna yang dapat menentramkan hati. Seharusnya seperti itu, bukan? Namun hal-hal yang diketahui secara general memang tak sepenuhnya benar.

Di ruangan lab Rumah Sakit Konoha, Sakura tidak mengenal lagi apa itu ketentraman setelah apa yang ia lihat di depannya saat ini. Secarik kertas yang sedang ia genggam yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Sakura dengan getaran nada yang tinggi.

Dia telah melakukan _check up _secara menyeluruh pada Naruto. Dari cek darah sampai yang terakhir radiologi. Dan dalam tabel yang tertera di kertas yang sedang ia genggam itu ia menemukan seluruh fungsi organ dalam tubuh Naruto menurun. Dari jantung, hati, ginjal, darah, sampai ke sistem pencernaan, semuanya menunjukkan hasil yang membuatnya resah.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan mimpinya yang sebenarnya sudah lama terkubur, namun kini kembali ke permukaan memorinya. Mimpi itu…. Bayangan Naruto meregang nyawa hadir kembali dalam pikirannya….

Napas Sakura pun memburu. Lalu ia embuskan kuat-kuat demi mendapat ketenangan yang ia perlukan saat itu juga. "Tenangkan dirimu Sakura. Tenangkan dirimu. Itu hanya mimpi," ujarnya menghibur diri sendiri. Ia menyentuh dahinya.

Matanya kembali tertuju pada kertas _report _yang masih digenggamnya. "Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Tapi, ini sungguh mustahil. Harusnya dengan komplikasi yang seperti ini ia sudah…." Cepat-cepat Sakura mengigit bibirnya. Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan kata yang sangat ditakutinya itu. Ia sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok, tapi pertahanannya luruh. Kedua kakinya goyah, dan ia pun lunglai ke lantai.

Sakura lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Meski di sekelilingnya serba putih, ia malah menjadi ngeri sendiri. Karena putih bukan saja lambang ketentraman hati nan suci, tetapi juga … kematian.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura, Naruto sudah kembali siuman. Matanya membuka perlahan, wajahnya pucat bak mayat hidup. Ia memandangi ke sekitarnya dan ketika menyadari bahwa di pergelangan tangannya tertanam jarum infus kesadarannya kembali seketika. "Si-sial, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"_**Tentu saja itu karena kau sekarat, Bocah! Beruntung gadis berambut merah jambu itu menyelamatkanmu**_**.**" Tiba-tiba Kyuubi mendumel karena kebodohan Naruto yang sok kuat.

"Heh, aku tak peduli. Aku akan keluar dari sini. Kau harus meregenerasikan kembali sel-selku yang rusak. Ada rapat yang tidak boleh aku lewatkan. Aku belum boleh mati sebelum menandatangani perjanjian antar desa." Buru-buru Naruto melepaskan jarum infusnya dengan paksa sampai darahnya berceceran di lantai. Susah payah ia berdiri sampai hampir terjatuh berkali-kali.

"_**Grrr…. Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu! Kau hanya ingin menghindarinya saja, kan? Dewasalah, Naruto! Kau juga berhak bahagia!"**_

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia tampak memikirkan ucapan Kyuubi, tapi kemudian ia menyadari akan satu hal. Suara paraunya menyeruak keluar. "Bahagia atau pun tidak … aku tetap saja akan mati…."

Kyuubi seketika tercenung mendengar kalimat pasrah Naruto. Dan tanpa melawan lagi ia memberikan _chakra_-nya agar stamina Naruto kembali, walaupun itu hanya membuatnya baik untuk sementara.

Naruto pun hendak merapalkan jurus _hiraishin_-nya, tapi…. "Ugh!"

"_**Jangan sok kuat begitu, Bocah! Lagi pula hari sudah malam, lebih baik kau menginap di sini saja! Grrr…. Aku benar-benar muak melihat sikap kekanak-kanakanmu!"**_

"Diamlah, Kyuubi," ujar Naruto sembari berjalan tertatih-tatih sembari menyentuh keningnya yang pening. Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sementara itu Sakura yang masih berada di lab, mendengar bunyi alarm dari ruang monitor pasien yang tidak jauh berada di sebelah ruangan tersebut. Ia pun segera berlari ke sana dan mencek jejeran kontak berlampu yang terpampang di dinding ruangan. Hanya sebentar saja Sakura memperhatikannya, ia langsung menyadari lampu itu menyala di ruangan mana. Berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana. "Naruto!" pekiknya.

Sakura pun segera berlari menuju ruang inap Naruto. Ia menelusuri lorong rumah sakit yang cukup ramai dengan lalu-lalang orang. Sekarang tepat jam besuk sudah habis, karena itu banyak orang yang berhambur keluar rumah sakit Saat ia membelok ke kanan; ia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan lunglai dan masih menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit.

"Eh?" ujar Naruto yang sedikit tercengang ketika menyadari Sakura telah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto?! Kau dilarang keluar dari kamarmu!" Sakura serta merta menarik lengan baju Naruto dan menggiringnya kembali ke ruang inapnya. Dari wajahnya tampak ekspresi khawatir yang berbalut amarah. Ia menarik lengan baju Naruto dengan kuat, tak peduli Hokage Keenam itu bakal jatuh.

"Tu-tunggu, Sakura. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ada rapat dengan para Kage yang harus aku—"

"Aku tak peduli!" potong Sakura tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang digiringnya. "Aku akan meminta Shikamaru untuk menggantikanmu."

"Tidak bisa! Itu adalah tugasku!" Naruto mulai berontak dengan menepis tangan Sakura yang sedang menarik tangannya.

Tapi Sakura tidak kehabisan akal. Ia sekarang malah menarik kerah Naruto sehingga jarak antara wajah mereka terpisah hanya beberapa centi saja. "Jangan bercanda, Naruto. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan urusan desa kalau kau sakit seperti ini!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa. Aku—"

"Berhenti mengatakan jika kau baik-baik saja!" Sakura tiba-tiba membanting tubuh Naruto ke dinding lorong.

Naruto tercengang melihat Sakura, bukan karena sifat temperamennya yang kadang ia takuti itu. Namun, ia baru menyadari bahwa bulir-bulir air telah berkumpul memenuhi pipi Sakura. "A-apa yang kautangisi?"

Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Ada yang ingin ia ucapkan, namun tersendat di tenggorokannya. Tapi ia harus mengenyahkan rasa khawatirnya sekarang. Ia telah menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa saat ini ia sedang menghadapi masalah yang cukup serius. "Kau sekarat, Naruto. Dan aku tidak pernah menemukan satu orang pun yang memiliki komplikasi penyakit dalam yang serumit itu…," lirihnya. Ia pun menunduk.

"Aku pikir itu bukan urusanmu, Sakura—"

"Itu adalah urusanku! Karena kau sekarang adalah pasienku!" teriak Sakura dengan mata membesar. "Berhenti … berhenti menjauhiku, Naruto. Jangan berpikir kalau aku tidak mempedulikanmu lagi!" tangisannya pun makin menjadi.

Dahi Naruto mengerut. Ia memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan pilu. _Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat…._

"Apa—apa yang terjadi pada saat aku pingsan waktu itu? Siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini, Naruto?" Sakura menanyakan tentang kejadian di Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat lalu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Sasuke—"

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto!" cengkraman Sakura di kerah Naruto semakin kuat. "Sepertinya untuk saat ini aku tidak perlu berbicara dulu denganmu." Ia pun kembali menggiring Naruto memasuki kamarnya.

"Sudah kubilang ada kewajiban yang harus kutuntaskan, Sakura!" bentak Naruto yang melepaskan tangannya secara paksa. Akibatnya ia limbung karena terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Namun dengan sigap Sakura menahan tubuh _host _Kyuubi itu agar tidak terpelanting ke dinding.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sifat Naruto yang keras kepala itu. Ia pun mengeluarkan jarum suntik yang tersimpan di kantong bajunya, dan menyuntikkannya di leher Naruto.

Naruto pun memekik karena rasa ngilu tiba-tiba menerjang sekujur tubuhnya. "A-Apa yang kau—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia malah semaput. Sakura pun segera memapah tubuh Naruto dan membawanya kembali ke ruang inapnya, meski harus berjalan tertatih-tatih. Dengan perlahan Sakura membaringkan Naruto ke tempat tidur. Tak lupa ia menggelarkan selimut agar angin dingin tidak masuk ke tubuh Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura masih berada di sana; memperhatikan Naruto dengan hati yang tak menentu. Ia lalu membawa tangannya membelai lekuk wajah Naruto yang pucat seperti hantu. Tak bisa ia bayangkan jika nantinya wajah itu tak bisa ia lihat setiap hari. Ia pun mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dalam hati ia telah membuat keputusan.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Ino."

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Kau bisa membaca memori Naruto kan, Ino? Aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya."

"Bisa saja. Asalkan Naruto masih memikirkannya. Masalahnya adalah itu terjadi sudah sekitar setahun yang lalu. Memori tidak akan tersimpan jika pemiliknya melupakannya"

"Kalau begitu tak salah kan jika mencoba?"

Ino mengangguk. "Kita mulai saja kalau begitu." Ia memperhatikan Naruto sejenak sebelum memasuki alam bawah sadar Hokage Keenam. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa keadaan Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah seperti ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ino telah memasuki pikiran Naruto. Ia berada di sebuah tempat yang tidak terlalu terang; dibalut dengan cahaya kemerah-merahan. Seketika Ino diterkam dingin yang tidak biasa. Dingin ini menciptakan sensasi aneh buat dirinya. Dingin ini membuat ia merasa dibalut kesepian yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Ino pun memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Timbul suara percikan air yang cukup membuatnya terkejut. Seketika ia melihat ke bawah. "Air dari mana ini?" Matanya lalu memicing. Samar-samar ia menangkap keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia menyadari ia sedang berdiri di sebuah lorong dengan pipa-pipa air di sisi-sisinya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah geraman.

"A-apa itu?" Ino pun bergidik. Matanya membulat dua kali lipat. "Aneh. Seharusnya aku berada di dalam otak Naruto. Bukan pemandangan seperti ini." Tubuhnya tergegar-gegar, tapi ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia harus membantu Sakura dan Naruto. Ino pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan, berharap ada pantulan memori Naruto yang muncul dalam perjalanannya dalam lorong gelap ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ino kembali mendengar suara geraman. Yang ini lebih terdengar dibandingkan yang tadi. Artinya sumber suara cukup dekat dengan dirinya. Tubuh Ino tiba-tiba menggigil, ia melihat sebuah cahaya lebih terang di sisi kanan lorong; lima langkah ke depan. "Apa aku harus memeriksanya?" ia pun mengeluarkan kunai dan memasang mata waspada. Ia melangkah perlahan hingga menyadari ia sudah tiba di sebuah ruangan besar yang terdapat kerangkeng raksasa di dalamnya.

Ragu-ragu Ino mendekati kerangkeng itu. Tiba-tiba muncul sepasang mata merah yang tengah memandanginya. "Si-siapa kau?!" teriak Ino seraya mundur beberapa langkah.

"**Haah, ada tamu rupanya. Mengganggu tidurku saja**," sahut suara itu yang diikuti dengan sebuah geraman.

Sosok bersuara mengerikan itu lalu mendekati kerangkeng. Ino pun dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok apa itu. "K-Kyuubi…." Ia memandangi Kyuubi dengan wajah ngeri, tapi kemudian ia menyadari akan suatu hal. Wajah Kyuubi memahatkan kelelahan yang begitu kentara.

"**Apa yang kau inginkan, heh, Bocah**?"

"A-aku … Na-Naruto…"

"**Haah, tak perlu gugup begitu. Lihat keadaanku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa memakanmu, walaupun rasanya ingin sekali. Kerangkeng ini tersegel dengan baik. Lagi pula keadaan tubuhku sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk menyerangmu.**"

Ino menyadari bahwa Kyuubi tidak berbohong. Ia melihat _bijuu _itu nampak kesulitan bernapas. Ia terlihat lemah sekali. "A-apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Ino.

"**Ini gara si Sialan Naruto yang tak mau mendengar kata-kataku. Akibatnya aku jadi seperti ini. Heh, kalau bukan karena aku dia pasti sudah mati sejak setahun yang lalu. **"

"Hah?" Ino cukup kaget mendengarnya, tapi ia tahu ini kesempatan. Berarti Kyuubi tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. "Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat?"

"**Hm? Kau ingin tahu, Bocah?**" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada menakut-nakuti.

"A-aku harus mengetahuinya untuk membantu Sakura menyelamatkan Naruto."

"**Bilang pada gadis berambut merah jambu itu, apapun yang ia lakukan, ia tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.**"

"A-apa? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"**Kau memang ingin tahu ternyata. Apa boleh buat, meski ini sia-sia aku akan menunjukkannya padamu. Tapi setelah itu kau harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku masih ingin tidur.**"

Tanpa Ino menjawab Kyuubi telah membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Ia memperhatikan ke sekitarnya dengan saksama, pada akhirnya ia pun mengetahui di mana ia berada sekarang. "I-ini tempat pertempuran Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat…."

Di mana-mana diselimuti kabut, Ino pun mengibas-ibaskan tangannya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan di sekitarnya. Matanya menyipit. Ia menangkap dua sosok yang ada tak jauh di depannya. "Si-siapa?" Ia pun berlari mendekati kedua sosok itu. Yang satu tengah berdiri, sedangkan yang lainnya berbaring.

Setelah mendekat, barulah Ino menyadari siapa mereka. "Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto." Ia terkejut melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berada di atas sebuah tanda segitiga aneh yang bercahaya dengan misterius. Matanya membulat sebesar telur puyuh saat menyadari keadaan Sasuke yang terluka parah. "A-ada apa ini?"

Lalu adegan demi adegan itu dilhat Ino dengan jelas sampai-sampai membuatnya berderai air mata. Ino menutup mulutnya untuk meredamkan suara isakannya yang begitu keras. Ia kemudian mendengar suara Naruto berucap, "_Kalau kau mati, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Sakura-chan, aku tidak bisa menyatakan bahwa aku mencintainya_".

Setelah itu segalanya menjadi kabur dan serba putih.

"Ino! Ino!"

Ino pun tersadar ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia melihat Sakura berada di sampingnya sembari memegang kedua bahunya. Ia mematung melihat Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ino? Kau menangis," ucap Sakura yang khawatir.

"Eh?" Ino lalu menyentuh kedua pipinya. Ia malah kembali menangis dan memeluk Sakura.

Sakura tentu saja terkejut dengan sikap Ino ini. "Ino, beri tahu padaku apa yang kau lihat."

Sembari tersedu-sedu Ino menjawab. "Ki-kita terlambat Sakura, kita terlambat."

Ino pun menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya pada Sakura tanpa melewatkan satu adegan pun. Dan Sakura mendengarnya dengan baik-baik sampai tidak menyadari bahwa jeram-jeram kecil telah melewati pipinya yang kian mendingin.

"Jadi begitu? Seharusnya yang mati adalah Sasuke, tapi Naruto…." Sakura kemudian memandangi Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia lalu berdiri dan mendekati Hokage Keenam itu. "Kau selalu saja egois, Naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi, tahu."

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Malam itu gemintang ramai menghiasi langit gelap yang membentang; membelahnya menjadi bertaburan di sana-sini. Menawarkan pemandangan eksotik yang jarang terlihat sepanjang hari. Mengepung menjadi miniatur tata surya yang hanya nampak saat malam tiba. Entah mengapa bintang-bintang itu terlihat berwarna-warni di mata Sasuke. Seperti warna bias planet-planet.

Sesekali ia memandang langit gelap di atasnya. Menutup kejenuhan yang dari tadi mengerumuni pikirannya selama setengah jam duduk di sini. Ia hanya bisa menatap seorang gadis di depannya dalam diam. Ia sendiri menyadari ini juga adalah kekurangannya yang tidak pandai memulai percakapan dengan seseorang.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura namanya. Ia sedang duduk terdiam sembari mengaduk-aduk hidangan makan malam secara perlahan, tak ada nafsu untuk menyantapnya. Tapi apa boleh buat ini adalah ajakan seseorang; ia tidak sampai hati untuk menolaknya. Lagi pula memang ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang duduk di hadapan Sakura merasakan ada kejanggalan yang berkelebat pada teman setimnya itu. Ia jadi tidak nyaman juga menelan makanan dari restoran mahal ini. Susah payah ia mengundang Sakura karena kemarin-kemarin gadis ini menolak dengan berbagai alasan yang bisa membuatnya bungkam, tak mampu membujuk lagi.

Gadis ini memang sangat berbeda dengan gadis kecil yang ia kenal delapan tahun lalu. Harus ia akui gadis ini tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa tidak hanya secara fisik, secara psikis ia juga tumbuh sebagai gadis yang mampu berpikir secara objektif.

Karena itulah Sasuke ingin memperbaiki sesuatu hal yang dulu ia kacaukan sendiri. Ia ingin meminta kembali suatu yang 'spesial' yang dulu pernah Sakura tawarkan padanya. Yang dulu ditolaknya mentah-mentah.

Sejak kembali ke Desa Konoha ia tak henti-hentinya mengumpati diri sendiri karena dosa masa lalunya. Tak seharusnya waktu itu ia menolak Sakura yang merelakan dirinya untuk ikut mengemban misi berbahaya bersamanya. Misi berbahaya untuk membunuh kakaknya sendiri.

Nyatanya semua hal yang telah terjadi membuat guratan menyakitkan abadi di sanubarinya. Dan luka itu tentu sulit untuk disembuhkan kalau mengandalkan waktu saja. Ia butuh seseorang yang mau merelakan bahunya untuk menjadi tempat sandaran disaat ia lelah, peluk rayuan manja di setiap hari ketika hatinya sedang gundah gulana, senyuman menawan yang bisa membangkitkan semangatnya untuk menghadapi kehidupan yang gila ini. Semua hal itu … ia mengasakannya dari Sakura. Satu-satunya harapan yang memiliki peluang besar untuk digapai.

Sasuke ingin menyembuhkan luka yang ada dengan bantuan Sakura. Karena ia berpikir hanya si ninja medis itu yang bisa mengerti apa adanya dirinya. Namun kini gadis itu malah diam seribu bahasa di depannya. Ia seperti menjelma menjadi sosok lain yang tidak pernah ia kenal. Sasuke menyesali tindak-tanduknya yang dulu kelewat egois.

Dan beginilah jadinya. Selama 30 menit berada di sini, tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sasuke merasa jadi yang paling bodoh di antara orang utan di belantara rimba yang paling tidak bisa menyapa rekan-rekannya di setiap saat mereka bersua. Tapi bukan keturunan Uchiha namanya kalau ia tidak ingin berusaha.

"Apa makanannya kurang enak, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh pada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara itu. "Enak kok, Sasuke-_kun_. Hanya saja aku tidak lapar saat ini. Maaf ya, aku melahapnya pelan-pelan begini," ucapnya sembari tersenyum palsu.

Sasuke menyadari senyuman itu, ia sedikit geram. 'Lagi-lagi senyuman itu, lama-lama aku kesal kalau dibeginikan terus. Apa aku dulu terlalu kasar padanya sampai-sampai ia tak mau mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya untukku lagi?' ucapnya dalam hati. Dan juga Sakura berbohong padanya, dari tadi dia hanya memutar-mutar sendok dan garpu di atas piringnya. Mana ada dia memakan lobster paling enak di Desa Konoha itu?

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sakura? Aku perhatikan semenjak dua hari yang lalu … kau terlihat murung sekali." Sekali lagi Sasuke ingin mengajak Sakura membuka diri.

"Eh? I-Itu…." Sakura tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia tidak ingin mengingat lagi kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Tapi ia juga butuh seseorang yang ingin mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Paling tidak bisa membuatnya tenang sedikit.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya; sebisa mungkin ia mencoba memancing Sakura agar mau berbicara padanya. "Kenapa, Sakura?"

"Dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Naruto…," ujar Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung merasa _down_. Entah mengapa di saat sedang berduaan dengan Sakura seperti ini, ia enggan nama Naruto disebutkan si tengah-tengah pertemuan mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus menjadi pendengar yang baik; ia pun mencoba tersenyum dengan tulus. "Akhirnya kau bisa bertemu juga dengannya. Heh, dia selalu saja sok sibuk. Apa kalian sempat berbicara?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar, menatap piring berisi lobster yang baru ia keluarkan isinya saja. "Ya, kami membicarakan banyak hal."

"Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Harusnya kau merasa senang bukan?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Naruto."

"A-Apa?" Sasuke hampir saja menjatuhkan sendok yang sedang ia genggam. Ia terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura barusan.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura mengulangi kalimatnya tadi dengan nada datar.

"Lalu apa dia—"

"Dia menolakku."

Sasuke langsung bernapas lega, berarti ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan hati Sakura. Namun ia merasa aneh juga, yang ia tahu Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura. Lalu mengapa dia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini? Terlalu sibuk? Rasa-rasanya itu tidak masuk akal.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau aku tidak pantas mendapatkan cintanya, aku terlalu naif. Aku tak tahu harus menceritakan hal ini pada siapa. Harus kuakui tanpa Naruto aku benar-benar merasa kesepian."

"Sakura … apa kau tidak menyadari kalau kau sedang berbicara pada seseorang saat ini?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura terperanjat, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke. "A-Aku … Sa-Sasuke-_kun, gomenasai_…."

"Lupakan saja…," ujar Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Aku mengerti; aku juga tidak pantas meminta apa yang telah aku tidak inginkan sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin memperbaikinya kalau itu belum terlambat…."

Sakura tercenung mendengarnya. "Ma-Maksudnya?"

Tangan Sasuke kemudian beranjak menyentuh tangan Sakura. Si _pinky_ itu tercenung melihatnya.

"Ku mohon berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku paham; aku terlambat mengatakannya padamu. Aku dulu terlalu bernafsu ingin membalaskan dendamku pada Itachi-_nii_, sampai-sampai aku berani mengorbankan segala yang berharga bagiku. Aku dulu menyia-nyiakan persahabatanku dengan Naruto. Aku juga menyia-nyiakan dirimu…."

"Sasuke-_kun_…."

"Aku ingin kau sudi membuka hatimu lagi untukku…," ucapnya sembari meremas lembut tangan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri entah mengapa tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika Sasuke melakukan itu. Ia malah merasa aneh dan biasa saja. Padahal pemuda di depannya ini adalah orang yang paling ia tunggu kepulangannya ke desa Konoha. Cinta pertama yang dulu ia harapkan membalas perasaannya. Tapi sayangnya sekarang ia sudah berpindah ke lain hati; ia menyadari hal itu…

Sakura nyaris lemas mendengarnya, pernyataan cinta Sasuke baginya malah menambah runyam persoalan. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan keadaan yang sedang carut marut seperti ini. Ia perlu ketenangan. Sebagai seorang wanita, ia punya hak untuk memilih, namun tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi teman hidupku—"

"Sasuke-_kun _… ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," potong Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia berdiri, lalu menuju ke arah kasir. Membayar sendiri santapan yang jadi mubazir itu.

"Mau ke mana kau, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang terheran-heran. Ia lalu mengikuti Sakura dengan membayar sendiri santapannya.

"Ke rumah sakit," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Siapa yang sedang sakit?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang langsung penasaran.

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya."

Mereka pun keluar restoran tersebut dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Setibanya di rumah sakit Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, diikuti Sasuke yang berusaha mensejajarkan diri dengan langkah Sakura.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru?"

"Jam besuk sudah mau habis, kita tidak memiliki waktu banyak," jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai ke sebuah kamar. Sakura membuka pintunya perlahan. Ia menoleh ke dalam kamar sebentar. Ia cukup lega mendapati Naruto masih tertidur di sana. Kemarin ia cukup banyak kehilangan darah, sepertinya ia masih kelelahan padahal sudah dilakukan transfuse tadi pagi.

"Silakan masuk, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke pun menuruti. Ia begitu tercengang ketika menyadari siapa yang tebaring di tempat tidur. "Na-Naruto?" Ia lalu menatap Sakura dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

Sakura hanya melihat Sasuke sekilas dan mendekat ke Naruto. Ia melakukan cek ke dalam tubuh internal Naruto. Tidak ada perkembangan yang signifikan. Ia menghebuskan napas perlahan.

Sasuke lalu berdiri di sampingnya, menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. "Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Sakura?"

Sakura membenarkan selimut yang menutup tubuh Naruto. "Ia seperti ini karena menyelamatkanmu."

"Hah?" Sasuke terang saja terperanjat, pasalnya ia tidak ingat apa pun setelah mendapat serangan dari Uchiha Madara.

"Tentu saja kau tidak ingat, Sasuke-_kun_. Waktu itu kau pingsan, sama sepertiku."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku meminta bantuan Ino untuk masuk ke dalam memori Naruto dan kejadian di perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat itu tampak begitu jelas."

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan Naruto dengan wajah penuh kaget. "Mengapa ia lakukan itu? Seharusnya ia tak perlu melakukannya."

"Itu karena kau sudah dianggap saudaranya sendiri, Sasuke_-kun_. Dan juga…." Suara Sakura tertahan ditenggorokkan, ia merasa agak aneh meneruskan kalimat itu.

"Dan juga apa?"

Sakura lalu memandangi Sasuke dengan linangan air mata di pipinya. Cepat sekali ia menangis. "Dan juga karena Naruto tahu bahwa aku dulu sangat mencintaimu."

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh emosi. _Dulu?_

"Naruto selalu egois. Mementingkan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Dan kini ia membayarnya dengan mahal. Ia membayarnya dengan nyawanya sendiri."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Sakura lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Ia butuh udara segar, meski malam itu cukup dingin. "Naruto mengalami luka dalam yang cukup parah. Beberapa organ vitalnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik."

"Apa dia bisa diselamatkan?"

"Kemungkinannya adalah tidak."

Angin berdesir, masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Sakura buru-buru menutupnya karena takut mengganggu tidur Hokage Keenam itu.

Sasuke hampir tidak percaya mendengarnya. Secepat itukah Naruto akan pergi? Dia masih terlalu muda. Kalau Naruto tidak menyelamatkannya pasti ia yang akan sekarat saat ini.

"Apa yang Naruto lakukan? Bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkanku?"

"Naruto menggunakan jurus terlarang klannya. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya," jawab Sakura seraya menyeka air matanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura? Aku tahu kau tidak akan diam begitu saja." Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar.

"Ya. Meski Naruto tidak akan membalas perasaanku, aku akan tetap menyelamatkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku," jawab Sakura dengan menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

Saat itu Sasuke tahu, bahwa Sakura tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Jadi kau akan membawa Naruto ke Myoubokuzan?" tanya Tsunade dengan dahi mengerut.

Sakura mengangguk. "Naruto butuh ketenangan. Aku akan melakukan pengobatan khusus padanya, dan ini memerlukan waktu lama dan konsentrasi tinggi. Aku tidak mau ada yang mengunjungi kami."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa dia sudah tahu?"

"Belum, _Shisou_. Karena itu aku akan meminta Gamakichi mengeluarkan _kuchiyose no jutsu _untuk memindahkan Naruto ke Myoubokuzan pada saat ia sedang tidur."

"Kau tahu Naruto tidak akan setuju."

Sakura kembali mengangguk. "Karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu, _Shisou_. Gantikan Naruto untuk sementara waktu."

"Aku mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan. Semoga rencanamu ini berhasil, Sakura. Aku tahu metode pengobatan apa yang ingin kaulakukan. Meski aku tidak yakin hasil dari metode itu, tapi sepertinya kau punya rencana lain."

Sakura hanya menatap Tsunade dengan datar. Ia pun beranjak dari sana tanpa menjawab pernyataan gurunya itu. "Aku permisi dulu, _Shisou_. Aku ingin mempersiapkan baju untuk Naruto nanti."

Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan dahi mengerut. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh pergi."

Sakura membungkuk, lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"Sakura…."

Sebelum Sakura membuka pintu, Tsunade memanggilnya. "Jangan melakukan hal yang diluar kemampuanmu."

Sakura hanya memberikan senyuman palsu pada Tsunade.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Naruto merasa wajahnya sedikit panas, ia pun membuka matanya perlahan. Dibawanya tangannya sendiri menutupi mata. Sepertinya ia bangun agak siang. Mataharinya cukup menyengat. Matanya pun berhasil membuka utuh meski agak sayu karena ia memang sedang tidak sehat. Ia melihat langit-langit di atasnya, dan menyadari jika ia tidak lagi berada di rumah sakit Konoha. Ia langsung mengetahui di mana ia berada sekarang.

"Ini kamarku di Myoubokuzan. Siapa yang membawaku ke sini? Gamakichi?"

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia pun terperangah. "Sakura? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Sakura kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meletakkan buku yang sedang ia baca di meja. "Mulai besok kita akan mulai melakukan pengobatan. Kau harus mau melakukannya. Aku tidak peduli kalau nanti kau akan mencoba kabur. Aku akan mengejarmu dan menghajarmu sampai babak belur supaya kau tidak bisa lari. Kau mengerti?" ancam Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap mata Sakura yang berapi-api. Seram. Sepertinya ia harus menuruti kata-kata si ninja medis itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bersambung…<strong>_

**Oh ya. Fic ini akan berakhir di 2-3 chapter lagi. Elven sudah menyiapkan fic baru. Insya Allah publish minggu depan berbarengan dengan Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki. Mumpung Elven lagi jadi pengangguran, insya Allah Elven bakal update tiap minggu.**

**Silakan yang mau review**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. a New Hope

**The Time Travel**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Rated T. Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort. Sequel from _I Failed You_. Semi Canon. Alternate Reality.

**Pairing: **Naruto dan Sakura.

**Based on the song** "In Heaven by JYJ"

**Well, makasih banyak buat para pembaca, yang udah favoritin dan alert, dan juga para reviewers. **_**Thanks a lot**_** :D. Fic ini sudah mencapai hits 17.351.**

**Mohon maaf lagi-lagi **_**update-**_**nya molor dari jadwal yang direncanakan. Oh ya, tadinya Elven mau bikin 8 chapter, tapi ternyata 6 chapter sudah cukup hehe. Yup, ini chapter terakhir. **

**Selamat membaca \^^/**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Summary : Haruno Sakura yang meregang nyawa, mendapat tawaran dari Kyuubi kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya yang telah membiarkan Naruto mati karena luka yang dideritanya. Kyuubi merasa punya hutang budi pada Naruto yang telah menjadi host-nya selama hampir 20 tahun. Ia pun membawa Sakura ke zaman Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Mencari tahu penyebab Naruto memiliki luka dalam yang serius yang sampai membuatnya mati.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap mata Sakura yang berapi-api. Seram. Sepertinya ia harus menuruti kata-kata si ninja medis itu._

**.**

**Chapter 6**

_**a New Hope**_

**.**

Hari itu Naruto kembali bangun saat matahari tegak lurus dengan bumi. Terlalu banyak tidur membuatnya menjadi pemalas seperti ini. Meski dikatakan hal tersebut cukup baik untuk kesehatannya, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia jadi kesal dengan keadaannya kini. Ia lupa padahal dulu ia adalah manusia yang pemalas. Menjadi Hokage memang banyak mengubah hidupnya, salah satunya adalah jumlah waktu tidurnya. Namun apa mau dikata, ia berada dalam keadaan ini karena keputusannya sendiri. Untungnya walau sudah siang begini, di Myoubokuzan udara masih terasa sejuk. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar.

Keluar dari kamar tidurnya Naruto mencium aroma masakan yang cukup tajam, dan ia tahu betul bukan Shima—si Ibu Katak—yang sedang memasak. Masakan dia tidak pernah beraroma sesedap ini. "Sakura sedang memasak, ini kesempatanku buat keluar." Karena Naruto ingin jalan-jalan sendiri, menjernihkan pikirannya yang beberapa lama ini seperti riak pada sungai tak berujung. Ini kesempatan untuk menghindar dari si ninja medis itu. Sebenarnya Narutp bisa saja menggunakan _jikuukan no jutsu _untuk kembali dalam waktu singkat ke rumahnya, tetapi keadaan tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan untuk mengeluarkan jurus yang memakan banyak cakra itu.

Naruto pelan-pelan melangkahkan kakinya agar tidak terdengar. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain datang ke tempatnya berpijak. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya sedikit, namun di langkah kelima….

"Mau ke mana?" tanya suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Naruto.

Naruto pun berdiri tegak dan langsung berkeringat dingin. _Ah, sialan. Ketahuan juga._

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Sakura lagi sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto mengatur napasnya sejenak. Ia berpikir, mengapa harus takut dengan gadis berambut merah jambu di depannya ini? Ia pun menjawab dengan jujur. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan di hutan sebentar," jawabnya acuh tak acuh dan hendak menyalip Sakura.

"Tunggu," ucap Sakura menahan pergerakan Naruto. "Aku akan mengambil kursi roda. Kau harus kutemani."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," jawab Naruto yang ekspresi wajahnya mulai berubah marah. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Kedua tangan Sakura pun mengepal. "Apa perlu aku melumpuhkan kakimu agar kau menuruti kata-kataku? 30 menit lagi kita akan melakukan pengobatan."

Biasanya Naruto langsung pucat ketika mendengar ancaman Sakura yang menyeramkan seperti itu, tetapi kali ini ia melawan. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu mengobatiku. Lagi pula kau sudah tahu, kan? Percuma saja. Aku akan tetap mati—"

Namun belum sempat Naruto meneruskan kalimatnya, Sakura keburu menamparnya di pipi bagian kiri. "Jangan coba-coba mengatakan hal itu. Jangan pernah!"

Naruto tersentak saat melihat air mata mengalir deras di pipi Sakura. _Eh? Sejak kapan?_

Sakura pun cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. "Aku akan mengambil kursi roda sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini. Titik." Ia lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Mata Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari Sakura sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia pun menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. "Hah, aku memang tidak sampai hati melihat wanita menangis di depanku."

_Terlebih jika itu Sakura…._

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menuruti kata-kata Sakura.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Sepanjang mata memandang, yang mereka lihat hanyalah warna untaian permata zamrud yang diselimuti cahaya mentari pagi. Warna hijau memang memiliki efek mendamaikan hati siapa saja yang meilhatnya.

Naruto memandangi hijau zamrud itu lekat-lekat. Tapi ia jadi teringat sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuatnya dihantam pedih. _Mengapa warna di depanku ini mirip dengan warna yang ada pada matanya? _

Yang Naruto maksud tentu saja warna mata Sakura. Untuk menghempaskan kegelisahannya ia pun memutuskan berjalan mendekati pinggir tebing. Sakura menyentuh tangan Naruto, untuk membantunya berdiri, namun ia menepisnya dengan halus. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sakura tentu saja kesal dengan sifat Naruto yang sok kuat itu. Memang hal itu adalah sepele. Naruto hanya ingin berjalan sendiri menuju pinggiran tebing yang jaraknya sepuluh meter pun tidak sampai, namun Sakura berpikir bahwa tidak seharusnya Naruto menolak bantuan darinya.

Angin berembus kuat; mendinginkan pipi Naruto yang tadinya hangat. Sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggigil, tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi lemah di depan Sakura. Ia pun terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai di pinggir tebing. Pandangannya beralih pada jurang di bawah sana yang dipenuhi pepohonan khas Gunung Myoubokuzan. Pepohonan itu memiliki daun-daun raksasa selebar tinggi manusia dewasa. Naruto membayangkan jika ia jatuhkan tubuhnya ke jurang sana; tubuhnya akan terhempas dari daun satu ke daun yang lain. Pasti mengasyikkan.

"Kau kedinginan, Naruto? Aku akan ke kamarmu mengambilkan jaket." Sakura sekali menawarkan kebaikan.

Hanya saja sekali lagi Naruto menolaknya mentah-mentah. "Tidak perlu, Sakura. Sekarang kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Berhenti pura-pura kuat, Naruto! Kau itu sedang sekarat."

Tanpa melihat ke Sakura, Naruto pun menanggapinya. "Kalau kau tahu aku sedang sekarat, pasti kau paham juga bahwa usahamu untuk menyembuhkanku akan sia-sia saja. Cobalah menerima kenyataan, Sakura."

Sakura berupaya menahan emosinya sebisa mungkin. Ia ingin sekali menghajar Naruto sampai babak belur agar semangatnya dulu tersulut kembali. "Jangan meremehkanku, Naruto. Aku adalah murid Hokage kelima yang akan melampauinya!"

"Terserah kau, Sakura," jawab Naruto tidak peduli. "Jika nanti pengobatan yang kaulakukan gagal segeralah menyerah. Kau tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk satu orang, sementara di luar sana banyak orang yang harus kausembuhkan."

Sakura lantas buru-buru mendekati Naruto. "Kalau kau tidak mengorbankan dirimu untuk Sasuke-_kun_, pasti hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi padamu!" serunya menggarang.

Sontak mata Naruto pun membulat dua kali lipat. Kini ia menoleh pada Sakura. Ia berharap ia salah dengar, tapi ia takut mendengar pernyataan yang sama. "Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Naruto." Sakura pun membalik tubuh Naruto dengan paksa agar menghadap padanya. "Aku paham kau sudah menganggap Sasuke-_kun_ seperti saudara kandungmu sendiri, tapi tidak bisakah sekali saja kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri?"

Naruto menyadarinya, mata hijau nan indah itu kini berubah merah nyaris menyaingi warna darah. Tidak. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Sakura sedih seperti ini. Maka dari itu ia ingin menanggungnya sendiri. Kalau bisa ia ingin mati sendiri. Naruto pun sudah merasakannya akhir-akhir ini, bahwa kematiannya begitu dekat. Berkali-kali ia mengecap bagaimana rasanya meregang nyawa. Dan ia tidak ingin pada saat ia mati nanti Sakura berada di sisinya; memahat ekspresi yang sama. Jika terjadi seperti itu, bisa-bisa ia diterkam perasaan bersalah dan tidak sanggup meninggalkan dunia fana ini.

Naruto pun akhirnya menyerah, sepertinya ia kehabisan akal untuk menghindar dari Sakura lagi. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sakura kemudian mengatur napasnya. "Pada saat kau tertidur, aku meminta bantuan Ino untuk masuk ke memorimu. Dan Ino menemukan hal yang mengejutkan sampai membuatnya menangis. Semuanya yang ia lihat, ia ceritakan padaku tanpa terlewat sedikit pun."

"Tubuh ini adalah milikku. Jadi, aku berhak memilih takdirku," tukas Naruto seolah membela diri.

"Kau selalu saja egois, Naruto! Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa bagi dunia _shinobi_ nyawamu lebih berharga dibandingkan nyawa Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura saja paham jika Naruto sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjaga perdamaian dunia.

_Dan bagimu nyawa Sasuke juga sangat berharga, kan, Sakura? _Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali mengucapkan hal itu pada Sakura, namun urung ia lakukan. Ia memandangi sekali lagi jurang di bawah sana. Niatnya untuk kabur dari situasi rumit ini pun muncul.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata itu?" Sakura kembali melanjutkan manuvernya. "Kau pikir jika Sasuke-_kun _mati aku akan ikut mati juga karena saking merananya? Kau pikir aku sama seperti saat umurku 12 tahun dulu?" Ia memaksa Naruto untuk mengingat kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak ingin diingatnya.

Naruto tetap saja terdiam tanpa mau menanggapi kata-kata Sakura. Sakura tahu jika Naruto tidak ingin membahasnya, tetapi ia ingin menandaskan semuanya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuh Naruto dengan paksa agar menghadapnya. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Setahun kemarin aku selalu dihantui mimpi yang sama. Aku bermimpi kau mati di sisiku, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tahu mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan."

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu pun kembali berputar bak kaset usang di memorinya.

"_K-Kau ta-tahu, Sa-Sakur-ra … k-kau a-adalah wa-wanita y-yang p-paling … c-cantik d-di du-dunia ini … te-terima k-kasih … s-sudah ma-mau m-menemaniku ma-malam-malam b-begini…." _

Masih diingatnya wajah pias dengan mulut yang berlumuran darah itu, terbaring lemah di atas kasur bersamanya Dan juga … napas tersengal-sengal yang berjuang untuk hidup.

"_A-Aku c-cint-ta k-kamu, S-Sakur-ra-chan…."_

Layar EKG yang memampangkan satu garis hijau dibarengi dengan satu jenis suara monoton. Ratapan laranya saat itu kembali menghampiri daun telinga….

"_Aku juga … aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."_

Lalu pada akhirnya Sakura membenamkan dirinya pada tubuh Naruto. Ia rengkuh tubuh kekar lagi lemah itu dengan kuat, seolah-olah takut jika ia kehilangan Naruto saat itu juga. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin kau mati…. "

Bisa Naruto rasakan baju di bagian dadanya mulai basah, tapi ia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang ia khawatirkan saat ini adalah gadis berambut merah jambu yang menangis di pelukannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Sakura mengetahuinya. Untuk itulah setahun kemarin ia menjauhinya dan pada akhirnya hal tersebut tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Kini Naruto tidak bisa menutupi dan menghindarinya lagi. Ada orang yang ingin membagi beban hidup berdua dengannya dan Naruto tentu saja tidak bisa menolaknya. Karena dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia juga sangat membutuhkan Sakura berada di sisinya, di sepanjang hidupnya.

Naruto pun merengkuh wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Baru disadarinya wajah putih Sakura yang memerah dikarenakan tangisannya yang sampai saat ini masih terus turun dari matanya. Melihatnya hati Naruto tambah teriris. Ibu jarinya lalu menyeka sisa air yang tersisa di pipi Sakura. Ia baru menyadari jika sekarang tinggi Sakura hanya mencapai dadanya saja.

Ia lalu merunduk; mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, hingga hidung mereka saling bersinggungan … mata mereka terpejam. Sampai-sampai mereka dapat merasakan deru napas satu sama lain. "Kalau begitu kau harus bisa menyembuhkanku, Sakura. Agar mimpi burukmu tidak menjadi nyata."

Sakura pun menyambutnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan itu lebih dalam lagi.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Kini Sakura dan Naruto duduk bersila di atas batu besar yang berada di tengah kolam Gunung Myoubokuzan. Kolam itu cukup luas dan terdapat berbagai macam ikan berwarna-warni di sana. Kolam itu bermuara pada sungai yang berada di kaki Gunung Myoubokuzan.

Sakura sedang melakukan pengobatan terhadap Naruto. Ia hanya menggunakan _tank top _dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Kedua telapak tangan Sakura menyentuh dada bidang Naruto; menyalurkan energi dalam tubuhnya ke tubuh Hokage Keenam itu. Kedua mata mereka terpejam. Sudah satu jam lamanya mereka berada di posisi itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mata Sakura membuka. Ia melihat ekpresi Naruto yang gelisah. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi peluh. "Sedikit lagi…." Ia pun menambahkan energinya pada Naruto hingga pada akhirnya kedua mata Naruto membuka.

Naruto buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya ke pinggir kolam. Ia kemudian memuntahkan darah segar ke dalamnya. Sakura yang melihatnya pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia duduk di samping Naruto; membelai lehernya dengan lembut. Setelah tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, Naruto pun menjauh dari pinggir kolam. Ia menyeka bibirnya yang berlumuran darah. "Ugh, menjijikan. Ikan-ikan yang lucu itu jadi kabur semua," keluhnya.

"Kau merasa baikan, Naruto?"

Naruto lalu mendekat ke arah Sakura yang kembali ke posisi duduk semula. "Ya, tapi agak lelah." Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Sakura; merebahkan diri di atas batu besar.

Sakura pun membiarkannya. Ia lalu memainkan rambut kuning Naruto secara perlahan.

Sementara itu Naruto tengah asyik memandangi lembayung senja di atas sana. Ia jadi ingin naik ke atas bukit untuk melihat lebih jelas pemandangan itu. Dari kolam tidak terlalu kelihatan karena terhalang oleh dahan pohon yang memiliki daun-daun raksasa. "Senjanya indah, Sakura. Kapan-kapan kita ke atas bukit, yuk," ajaknya antusias.

"Boleh saja, tetapi harus menunggu sampai pengobatanmu selesai. Hanya lima hari kok."

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. "Kau sudah berjuang keras hari ini, Sakura. Terima kasih banyak." Ia lalu membawa tangannya membelai pipi Sakura.

Sakura kemudian menggenggam tangan besar itu dan menciumnya. Ia pun tersenyum tipis. "Apa pun akan kulakukan agar kau tetap hidup."

Senyuman lalu dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Oh ya, malam ini kau ingin makan apa, Naruto?"

"Ramen?" tawar Naruto seraya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Melihatnya rasa-rasanya Sakura ingin menangis. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat cengiran khas Naruto itu. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya hari ini ya."

Naruto pun tertawa kegirangan.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Bulan tampak menggantikan matahari yang selama 12 jam menguasai singgasana langit. Malam belum semakin larut. Sembari menunggu waktu makan malam, Sakura sedang membaca kembali tata cara pengobatan Naruto yang terdapat pada gulungan rahasia yang ia miliki. Tapi baru saja membaca beberapa baris tulisan, kepalanya dihantam pening. "Baru hari pertama, tapi efeknya lumayan cepat." Ia pun merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan memasak ramen untuk Naruto. Ia lalu membereskan gulungan rahasia itu dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di lemari yang tidak jauh letaknya dari meja.

Sakura kemudian berjalan tertatih ke tempat tidurnya, ia merebahkan dirinya perlahan di atas ranjangnya. "Kalau aku tidur sebentar, mungkin efeknya akan hilang." Ia lalu menggelarkan selimut ke seluruh tubuhnya, tak lama kemudian jiwanya sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

Sementara itu Naruto yang tengah kelaparan berjalan menuju dapur. Berharap menemukan Sakura di sini, tapi orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di sana. Ia menengok ke tudung saji dan hampir muntah melihat makanan yang tersaji di sana. Masakan yang dibuat oleh Shima memang bukan diperuntukkan untuk dirinya atau pun Sakura. "Kebiasaan deh Ma Kodok itu. Harusnya ia tidak menaruh masakannya di sini. Bikin mual saja." Naruto pun memutuskan mengunjungi Sakura di kamarnya. Sesampai di sana ia mengetuk pintu, namun baru beberapa ketukan ia menyadari pintu itu membuka sedikit.

Naruto agak ragu, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menengok ke dalam kamar. "Sakura?" panggilnya. Ia pun melihat ke ruangan yang agak gelap itu dan mendapati rambut merah jambu Sakura yang menyembul dari balik selimut. "Ya … dia tertidur rupanya," tukas Naruto yang agak kecewa. Kemudian Naruto mengingat jika ia membawa beberapa _cup _ramen instan. "Apa boleh buat aku makan itu saja." Padahal baru kali ini nafsu makannya mulai ada. Sejak ia sakit, tidak pernah ia merasa selapar ini. Ia pun menutup rapat pintu kamar Sakura. "Selamat tidur, Sakura." Kemudian beranjak kembali ke kamarnya untuk menandaskan kelaparannya.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Di lima hari terakhir ini Naruto menemukan keanehan pada diri Sakura. Murid kesayangan Hokage Kelima itu selalu tidur cepat. Sakura juga selalu mengunci pintunya sehabis melakukan pengobatan pada Naruto, sehingga Naruto tidak bisa mengintip ke dalam.

Naruto sendiri meski berkali-kali muntah darah saat melakukan pengobatan, setelahnya pasti merasa segar bugar. Sakura pernah mengatakan padanya jika darah yang ia muntahkan adalah darah kotor yang mengandung kuman dan racun. Jadi, memang tidak ada masalah. Namun kini masalahnya beralih pada Sakura dan Naruto tentu saja menjadi sangat khawatir.

Di hari keempat Naruto menyembunyikan kunai yang dimiliki ayahnya di kamar Sakura secara diam-diam. Dan malam hari di hari kelima pengobatan, ia pun nekat mengeluarkan _jikuukan no jutsu _untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dengan mudah. Rencana Naruto pun berhasil. Lagi-lagi ia menemukan Sakura yang berbaring pulas di tempat tidurnya. Melihatnya Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan napas. "Ternyata pengobatan itu sangat menguras tenagamu ya, Sakura." Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya lalu tertuju pada gulungan rahasia yang terletak di atas meja kerja Sakura yang tampak berantakan.

"Apa itu?" Karena penasaran Naruto pun melihat isi gulungan itu. Ia membaca tulisan di gulungan itu dengan saksama. Setiap kata yang tertera di sana ia resapi agar tidak salah mengartikan. Dan pada akhirnya sekujur tubuh Naruto mulai gemataran, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dibacanya saat ini. Mata birunya bergerak gelisah. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ia tidak terima ini … sangat tidak terima.

Buru-buru Naruto berjalan ke arah Sakura dan diperhatikannya lekat-lekat gadis yang sudah menjadi hidup keduanya itu. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Sakura, ia lalu menyadari jika suhu tubuh Sakura begitu panas. Gadis itu menggigil kedinginan. "Sial!" umpat Naruto, ia lalu mengambil langkah seribu menuju ke tempat Fukasaku dan Shima.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Naruto…. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu. Kau pun sudah tahu jika Sakura melakukannya untukmu. Aku bisa menjamin jika jurus itu adalah asli milik Sakura. Dia sudah sangat berkembang sejauh ini," ucap Fukasaku berusaha menghibur Naruto yang saat ini sedang duduk di samping Sakura. Ia sedang menggenggam erat tangan gadis bermata hijau zamrud itu.

Naruto, Fukasaku, Shima, dan Gamakichi sedang berada di kamar Sakura. Barusan Shima membuatkan ramuan untuk Sakura. Dan Naruto sendiri yang memaksa Sakura agar mau meminumnya perlahan untuk meredakan panasnya.

"Dia bukan menyelamatkanku, Fukasaku-_san_. Ia bermaksud mati bersamaku," lirih Naruto. Ia lalu meremas lembut tangan Sakura yang mulai mendingin.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Naruto. Aku tahu jika Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain. Usahanya pun tidak sia-sia, kau mulai membaik, kan?" Shima berusaha mengingatkan Naruto agar menghargai pengorbanan Sakura.

"Tapi ini hanya sementara, sewaktu-waktu bisa kambuh kembali," jawab Naruto pasrah.

"Sakura tidak ingin kau mati secepat itu. Ia melakukannya agar memiliki banyak waktu bersamamu. Ia juga tahu jika kau masih memiliki kewajiban sebagai Hokage Keenam."

"Ya, tapi—"

"Jika kau masih tidak nyaman hati, lebih baik saat Sakura bangun kau harus membicarakannya," ucap Fukasaku melanjutkan.

Gamakichi hanya terdiam melihat tuannya bermuram durja. Ukuran tubunya ia kecilkan agar bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sejak kecil ia tahu betul bahwa Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura.

"Malam ini suhu aku turun sampai temperatur delapan derajat celcius. Pasti akan sangat dingin. Kau sebaiknya menemani Sakura di sini," tukas Shima. Setelah itu ia, Fukasaku, dan Gamakichi kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

Sementara itu Naruto masih di posisi yang sama. Duduk di sebelah Sakura yang kini panas tubuhnya sudah menurun. Tadi ia ketakutan setengah mati ketika mengetahui suhu tubuh Sakura sepanas itu. Untungnya ia berhasil meredam kepanikannya dan segera meminta bantuan. Ia pun diterjang kelelahan dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Ia memasukkan tubuhnya ke selimut dan menggelarkan satu selimut lagi di atasnya. Dingin udara Gunung Myoubokuzan mulai menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Ia juga tidak ingin Sakuranya kedinginan.

Tubuh Sakura menghadap langit-langit, sedangkan Naruto sendiri memposisikan tubuhnya menyamping. Ia lalu membawa tangannya memeluk gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Ia benamkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sakura, merasakan wangi rambut gadis itu yang berbau _strawberry_. Ia pun mengikuti Sakura yang sudah pergi ke alam mimpi terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Lima hari sebelumnya ia mengalami keadaan yang begitu buruk, sampai-sampai membuatnya sakit-sakitan. Kali ini ia merasa segar bugar. Semalam ia bermimpi Naruto ke kamarnya, menemukan gulungan rahasia itu dan seketika menjadi panik. Dalam mimpi ia melihat Naruto pergi dari kamarnya lalu kembali bersama Fukasaku dan Shima. Sakura sangat ketakutan sekali jika Naruto mengetahuinya, untungnya hal itu hanya mimpi.

Ia lalu memaksakan kedua matanya untuk membuka. Bisa Sakura rasakan badannya begitu berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang bertumpu pada perutnya. Ia lalu merasakan ada embusan angin di sekitar kepalanya, saat menoleh ke kanan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Naruto berada di sana, sedang memperhatikannya sembari berbaring menyamping.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura," ujar Naruto seraya nyengir. Sakura ingin mengutarakan sesuatu dari mulutnya, tapi Naruto menahannya. "SSsttt…. Kau jangan terlalu banyak bicara dan bergerak Sakura. Keadaanmu belum sepenuhnya stabil. Semalam badanmu panas sekali, aku sampai takut setengah mati."

Sakura pun mengerti apa maksud. Berarti semalam bukan mimpi, melainkan nyata terjadi. "N-naruto—"

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan hal itu, Sakura. Sebagian sakit yang aku alami jadi berpindah padamu. Kau menggunakan jurus terlarang yang sangat berbahaya." Hampir sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan dulu, namun kini beberapa disfungsi organ dalam Naruto berpindah ke Sakura. Kini mereka benar-benar membagi beban bersama.

Sakura pun mulai menangis. "Tapi setidaknya kau bisa membagi sakitmu itu denganku. Kau bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi…."

Naruto lalu cepat-cepat menyeka air mata Sakura yang terlanjur keluar. "Kau bodoh, Sakura."

"Jangan mengataiku seperti itu. Yang paling bodoh adalah kau, tahu!" seru Sakura yang tiba-tiba jadi emosi. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin Naruto mengetahuinya, tapi rencananya pun gagal total.

Namun Naruto malah tertawa mendengarnya. "Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku harus menghargai usahamu. Jangan khawatir, mulai sekarang kita akan bersama-sama, selamanya, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, tapi tak berapa lama jeram air terbentuk di pipinya yang sedikit pucat.

"Hah, kau memang cengeng, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kau memanggilku Sakura-_chan_."

"Eh?" tanya Naruto yang agak bingung.

"Kau memanggilku Sakura-chan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengarnya."

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat. Ia tak menyangka jika panggilan itu begitu spesial buat Sakura. Ia pun tersenyum lebar dan merengkuh wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "_Aishiteru yo_, Sakura-_chan_. Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku." Ia pun mengecup bibir Sakura yang sedikit membiru.

Sakura tidak mengelak, justru malah membalasnya dengan menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Naruto. Air mata bahagia mengalir di kedua pipinya yang semakin menghangat.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Tsunade-_sama_!" teriak Shizune saat menyadari jika layar EKG bergerak monoton membentuk garis lurus. Suara yang dihasilkan dari alat mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung itu pun serupa. Ia menutup mulutnya. Hal ini begitu cepat terjadi, padahal mereka sedang melakukan berbagai usaha agar Sakura tetap hidup.

Tsunade sampai tidak berkutik di buatnya. Dilihatnya wajah pucat Sakura yang menyunggingkan senyuman bulan sabit. Ada air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi muridnya tersebut, tapi dari ekpresinya ia tampak bahagia sekali.

Tsunade pun tak bisa menahannya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu saat mengetahui murid kesayangannya telah pergi. Dan yang tak dipercayainya, ia melihat bayang-bayang sosok Naruto yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan Sakura menyambutnya dengan sukacita. Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan sembari tersenyum. Meninggalkan dunia dalam bahagia.

Tsunade menyadari bahwa ia harus merelakannya. "Jaga Sakura, Naruto. Itu permintaan terakhirku."

Lagi-lagi yang muda lebih dahulu meninggalkan yang tua.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alhamdulillah selesai ;D. Oh ya, Elven sudah mempublish fic baru pengganti fic ini. Silakan cek profil Elven jika ada yang berminat baca. Kalau fic Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki sedang dalam proses dibuat, jadi ditunggu saja ya. <strong>

**Elven mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada pada pembaca, yang udah favorite dan follow cerita ini, dan juga yang sudah capek-capek tekan tombol review. **

**Oh ya nggak keberatan kan kalau Elven minta review terakhir untuk fic ini? hehe**

**Silakan buat yang mau review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
